Thick Black Chords
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Young American woman Hana enters the Japanese music world by storm, leading a Japanese rock band. Mana and Kanon Wakeshima have been committing a secret affair, but that soon changes when the American vocalist enters their lives.
1. Chapter 1

This was actually my first dedicated story. I started writing it when I was without internet for about a month or two sometime in March '08, and the inspiration hasn't left since. I hope you enjoy it.  
_

Kanon Wakeshima had just finished her final recording at the studio for the day. Watching through the large window, A blank, stern, Mana-sama clapped a few times, looking at the tiny woman with a deep stare. Kanon knew her producer was pleased with her recording, which always gave her that sense of satisfaction.

She nodded once in response him, setting her bright red cello to the side with a low sigh. The technicians of the studio complimented Kanon on a job well done, then bowed to Mana-sama, leaving the studio. Kanon rose to her feet, walking out of the recording cubicle to the main control room, standing in front of her producer.

The usual silent and blank Mana-sama had smirked at the woman with thick, firm, ebony painted lips. Wrapping his arms around the petite woman's waist, he pulled her tightly to him. Kanon was used to this, and she enjoyed every bit of it. he usually loved playing the role of a timid, innocent, submissive.

The pale man towered over the cellist, and would use this to his advantage. He ran his palm up the petite woman's thigh, roughly pinning her against the large recording window that was behind them. Kanon emitted a low, mischevious, laugh, knowing that they weren't leaving anytime soon. This was the secret relationship between the elegant singing cellist and her mysterious Producer.

Meanwhile, on a plane headed for Tokyo, a young female musician had thought about Mana-sama and wondered where he did she know, he was doing the last thing she would ever expect.  
Later that night, The young female musician and her band finally reached Tokyo, Japan. They arrived from a 14 hour flight departing from the United States, meeting the vocalist's mother. The band members were Japanese, but the lead vocalist was a born and raised American. She referred to herself and to the media as Hana, never revealing her full given name.

Standing at 5'6, 120 lbs. She was curvy and full in all of the "right places" and had an an active lifestyle 5 years so far. The young woman felt she was in the best shape of her life, and was fearless when it came to wearing skimpy or tight clothing. She carried herself well, with long, tight, toned, legs, along with a flat, hard midsection, she truly felt satisfied with herself.

Hana never regretted the intense 3 hour a day work out system along with her strict Japanese cuisine only diet. Though, she knew her mother would become a bit upset from it, considering she was a great cook, and usually served several highly satisfying and high calorie Italian meals.

But her mother got over it, even though the young woman already knew she would have to sit down to her mother's cooking at least twice every 3 months. Hana pursued a musical career in Tokyo about 9 months before hand, and had gradually obtained her agent, manager, producer, and band in just 4 months. SONY RECORDS were quite intrigued by the American's burning passion as a vocalist and pianist that of which she delivered with such power and ability as a Japanese musician would. They knew right away that the young American loved doing what she did, and when they asked her why does she seek a musical career in their country, she responded with a smile, "Because I love everything Japanese." With that, the record contract was signed. The female and the rest of the band would soon hit the music industry.

The plane had finally came to a stop. Even though they slept most of the flight, the band felt jet-lag take its toll. After leaving the airport, the band was driven by limo to an expensive, private hotel, usually where the wealthy and famous had stayed. A representive of the band rented them their private suite on the 26th floor. The floor had five huge, luxurious rooms.

Each room had a balcony, which they had the option of shutting out the view with dark, navy blue curtains that were entirely made of pure silk. All 5 rooms contained an immaculate plush carpet, and large fish tank, filled with exotic, neon fish, available with the dim, calming, lighting setting of several different colors which they can adjust to their preference. A long, rectangular, stainless plush suede couch in each room, as well as cordless telephones rested upon the night stands, a 52'' plasma screen television were mounted on the each of the rooms walls, along with a large, thin, king sized mattress were in all of the 5 rooms as well.

The band enjoyed what the hotel had to offer, and knew without a doubt that their stay would be the utmost comfortable and relaxing. After an hour or two of unpacking what they had, and raving about the excitement they felt, the band had said their 'good-nights' and departed to their rooms.

Hana yawned lowly, dragging herself to her room, which was the last at the end of the small hallway. Sakai, The lead guitarist of the band crept up behind her and held her by the waist. The young woman jumped a bit in reaction, stopping in her tracks. She sighed with a smile. The 5'10 guitarist towered behind her.

His dyed, dark, chestnut hair was teased and pulled back in a somewhat layered, thick, cut. His shiny locks were layered halfway past his neck. He grinned, hugging the woman from behind with a tight, affectionate hold.

"I just wanted to say to goodnight to a beautiful woman,  
and of course I just did."  
He spoke through a passionate whisper.

She felt his bare, solid, abdominals against her back as he hugged her tighter. She smiled lightly, looking down when she gently pulled away from his grip.

"You're such a gentleman, Sakai-kun."  
Said Hana.

Sakai knew Hana didn't like the particular position they were in, and he let her go, not even daring to disrespect what she wished. The man smiled in content with closed eyes.

"Mn.. its only a fraction of what you deserve.."  
Responded Sakai.

Hana turned to face him now, smiling calmly. Her long, wavy, thick, hazelnut hair dangled past her breasts, and she hadn't removed the decent amount of ebony eyeliner that coiled and shaped around her green hazel eyes. She was still dressed, so she felt very tired and was desperate to get comfortable.

The handsome guitarist smiled, wrapping his arms around her one last time. He kissed her forehead, slowly releasing his grip after.

"Goodnight, Hana-chan."  
Said Sakai.

"Goodnight, Sakai-kun."  
Hana responded.

The two retired to their rooms. They knew they had a long day ahead of next morning, all 5 band members were given a wake-up call from their rep. They were told to get dressed right away, and that a limo was waiting for them outside.  
The band had a rehearsal today, and needed to stay at the lounge they are going to perform at for at least half the day.

When they arrived, makeup artists took good care of doing their hair and waking them up with cold aloe were also offered hot tea and rice balls. The band's rehearsal was going well. After about 6 and half hours or so, they finally were told that they were going to be an opening act for famous beautiful cellist, Kanon Wakeshima.

The stage crew that was hired for them packed up all of their instruments. The band was content with their rehearsal. It was finally time to go, and so the band began to walk out of the lounge back to their hotel. Hana sat where she was, not ready to leave just yet. She wanted to become familiar with the lounge and its stage. Some might say that its strange, but this is how she liked to do things. The lead guitarist noticed Hana had no intentions on leaving.

"Hana-chan.. are you going to be alright here?"  
Was all he asked.

Hana nodded, and once she did he nodded back and left. The young musician sighed.

"Hm.. Kanon Wakeshima, huh?"  
Hana thought out loud.

Hana suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
She turned around to look at Kanon Wakeshima.

"Excuse me.. I do not mean to bother you, but it is time for me to rehearse." The doll-like asian woman smiled politely with firm tiny pink lips.

Hana stuttered a bit with a nervous laugh.  
But she bowed out of respect to the woman, lightly kissing the top of her hand once.

"Oh.. Uhm.. . W-where are my manners? I'll gladly leave now, Wakashima-sama.."

The tiny woman laughed lowly, shaking her head. The younger woman's high respect amused her. She held the taller, younger woman's hand, caressing it in a way.

"Ahahah. There is no need to be so formal to me, or for you to leave."  
Spoke a calm Kanon.

Hana couldn't help but blush in reaction, and was caught a bit off guard from Kanon's actions. She looked at the fellow performer's adorable, blemish less face. Feeling Kanon's equally soft hand against hers aroused her a bit, but she knew she had to be professional and save all of those extra emotions for another time and place. Kanon noticed the younger woman's blush, but just kept it to herself with a smile.

"By the way.. you and your band were quite amazing.  
I have never heard rock being performed in such a unique style."  
Kanon complimented the new musician.

"Oh uhm.. Thankyou very much, Wakashima-sama. We are willing to give it our all when we play."  
Responded Hana.

The petite musician couldn't help but giggle,  
now holding both of the other woman's hands.

"Will you stop being so formal to me, Hana-chan?"  
Kanon said with an amused laugh.

The younger musician smiled and laughed with her. She felt comfortable with Kanon regardless of the fact that they just met. She seemed to be a genuine person.

"Wait.. you know my name?"  
Asked Hana.

"Well our record companies are practically neighbors, Plus your my opening act. I don't know if your aware of this or not, but many of the music media is starting to know who you are."

Hana looked at the woman in slight shock. She had just realized who she was soon to become, and it was overwhelming in alot of ways.

"Well, thank you for the heads up, Kanon-san."  
Hana joked.

"At least you remembered to quit the formal talk, Hana-chan."  
Kanon teased.

"May I watch you rehearse, Kanon-san?"  
Hana asked.

"Of course you may."  
Responded Kanon.

Hana stayed and watched in awe of the woman's rehearsal. She knew that the woman was pure professional, but she never would have expected that Kanon's performance would be so chillingly satisfying. Neo classical. Mysterious, and somewhat dramatic. The ever changing lights reflected off of Kanon and her white cello like paint on shining canvas.

She stayed for Kanon's entire rehearsal, which was only an hour and a half. Hana knew that crimson haired cellist didn't need anymore time to rehearse. She was used to the stage, and has been doing this long enough to perform flawlessly with ease. Kanon was very talented after all. Hana stood up and gave her applause.

Kanon bowed in a feminine sort of way. The woman's long, red, hair was curled in long, thick, ringlets. The black lace "Lolita style" gown she wore seemed to cradle around her white Yamaha cello. The sight itself was satisfying, like an ending to a really great book.

After some tea and conversation, Kanon offered Hana to meet her producer-And everyone knows who her producer is. Hana trembled a bit at the question. So many thoughts rushed through her head. She wondered if she even ooked presentable enough to even be in his presence. She wondered if her eyeliner wasn't smudged, and she wondered if she would be able to stand after the first 10 seconds of meeting him. Hana knew she would have been a fool to pass this up, so she gladly excepted. Kanon took her by the hand, leading her to her large dressing room.

When they got there, sitting on one of the steel stools was Mana-sama, and as usual he looked flawless. He had his usual thick, firm, ebony painted lips. His shiny black hair was thick and teased outward. He wore a long, black, expensive looking trench that went past his knees. Under the black trench could be seen a dark rouge, collared shirt, and his long hands were bare, with all 10 of his fingers crowned with jeweled rings. His legs were dressed in black dress pants. He wore thick, black, platform shoes. His legs were crossed, and his eyes looked directly at the tall, curvy woman. He was even more gorgeous in person than she imagined. Hana sat down on one of the chairs that faced him. Kanon sat next to her.

"Mana-sama, this is Hana-chan. Her and her band are my opening act."  
Said a calm, smiling Kanon.

The vampiric-like man nodded a few times, reaching over to shake the woman's hand. Hana accepted the hand shake, and did everything in her power not to tremble as he had a firm grip on her hand. Hana smiled nervously, but returned the handshake, again, doing everything in her power not to tremble.

"I know all about you, Hana-san..."  
Spoke a low, deep voiced Mana.

Hana froze in that instant, but contained herself. She actually heard Mana-sama's voice, and that almost made her lose control of herself. She smiled again, looking directly at the man.

"Ahah.. I have been informed that many will know who I am.."  
Said Hana in a laughing, nervous tone.

After about 20 minutes of explaining her image and purpose of herself and the band, Mana was intrigued with the woman. He nodded to every sentence Hana spoke, but with his eyes he examined her body, gazing at the woman's curves. The man stroked his own chin a few times as his eyes explored up to her chest area.

She wore a tight, lacy, crimson round neck top, So her long cleavage line was indeed visible. Kanon noticed everything that was going on, but didn't say a word. All she did was cross her legs, cracking her fingers lowly with a bitter expression. Mana seemed to pay no mind to his female cello lover.

Looking at Hana's tight, curvy legs that fitted perfectly with the leather pants she wore, He couldn't help but indulge in the sight. Hana gazed at the man, not even realizing their eyes rarely met.

"You know.. I can tell your definitely going to surprise the media.." Spoke a deep voiced Mana-sama, breaking the silence.

He now looked directly into Hana's eyes with a slight smirk. She twitched a bit,but forced herself to speak, no matter how hard it was to do so.

"Uhm. Really? I just want my band and I to deliver what the fans want. I guess now that I think about it..  
Surprises do leave an impact..."  
Hana responded with a nervous smile.

Mana nodded, leaning forward in an attempt to get closer to the large breasted musician. Kanon suddenly felt as though she were invisible, and her anger was building. She tapped her heel against the stool under her, and her bitter expression still remained.

"It is important to give what each individual craves..."  
Spoke a now amused Mana-sama. His fingers lingered at the end of his knee, facing in Hana's direction. With a forced smile, the female cellist rose to her feet in an instant.

"Well, I'm glad we all had the chance to meet each other,  
but now it is time for us to leave. It is very late."  
Kanon said as she faced Hana, irritation filled her tone.

Hana jolted up to her feet and nodded. She hoped she didn't do anything wrong to anger Kanon. She bowed to them, leaving the room and calling a cab to drive her back to the hotel.

Mana's blank expression had returned,and he frowned a bit. Kanon didn't even bother to look at him, and her piercing silence left with her after slamming the door behind her. Mana followed after her, his hand reaching hers.

"Kanon."  
He spoke firmly.

"I'm going home now. Whatever you do, don't follow me."  
Kanon responded with a scowl, slapping free of his grip.

Mana said nothing. He allowed her to leave. He knew she was angry, but it wasn't enough to worry him. Usually the two would go out for dinner that lead to sex right after, But the vampiric musical genius didn't care one bit. All he could think about was the American musician. He thought of her body, as well as her success that would soon come...


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had finally arrived. Hana was woken up by the feel of someone's palm against her cheek. Sunlight blared in her surroundings. The woman's eyes opened up slowly.

"Mmmnn.. Mana-sama?"  
She asked in a sleepy whisper.

She awoke to the brunette guitarist Sakai sitting at the edge of her bed. The man shook his head, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"No. It's Sakai."  
He spoke softly.

"Mn.. Morning.."  
she responded.

"Morning, Beautiful. How come you got back so late?"  
Sakai asked with a concerned tone.

Hana blushed lightly with an embarrassed look on her face.  
She covered her eyes with her hands, acting out somewhat of a childish, dramatic, sob.

"Ahh! I have no make up on and my hair is insane. Take note to never say that again!"  
She loudly replied.

The guitarist chuckled, lying next to the woman. He leaned close to her with hungry lips, looking into her eyes.

"Ooh, please forgive me. It slipped out.."  
A smirking Sakai whispered.

Hana blushed deeply, and in her mind, she couldn't comprehend how she felt about the scenario, or Sakai. She figured out at this point that he is obviously attracted to her, and he was sure as hell attractive himself, but there was just something that prevented her from getting close to him, and that something was doubt. Among professionalism. Bashfully, she backed away, sitting up suddenly to lean her back against the headboard.

"Well dont let it happen again.."  
she replied, not making any eye contact.

Hana spoke in a low, cautious tone, and Sakai caught it instantly. Like a stray feline, her back was up. He sighed, kissing her forehead once before moving away from her right after. He sat at the edge of the bed, letting the situation stay as it is.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hana gave the person the permission to enter. Walking in the room was the band's drummer, Mizu.

"Is everything alright, Mizu-kun?"  
asked Hana.

The tall, slender, blonde drummer nodded to her and smiled.  
He leaned against one of the walls, looking directly at the two.

"Ari called."  
Mizu spoke calmly.

"What about?"  
asked Sakai.

"Well. He had said that we, the band, will receive benefits of our work.. And so.. We have a day off."  
Mizu responded. Ari was the band's manager. He would call the band only if it were important.

"Thats good."  
Hana was happy about it.

"Also.."  
Mizu spoke in a serious tone.

"Also?"  
The guitarist and the lead musician asked in unison.

"We are allowed to celebrate our debut. I'm hinting.. party like civilized adults?"  
Mizu smiled at the two.

"Yayyyyy! Now. Both of you. Leave my room, please. I have to shower and get dressed. OKAY?"  
Hana yelled, smiling at the men.

The two male musicians shook their heads, laughing at the woman's random outburst. They bowed to her, then left the room.

Hana hurried to her bathroom and undressed. She took a quick shower. After that, She blow dried her hair, then rubbed deep conditioning from root to tip, waiting for it to fully dry and sink in. Once that was done, she ran to her closet, skimming through the clothes that dangled from the hangers. She pondered for a minute, wondering what she should wear for her band's discreet get together.

In her closet, she quickly found a sexy set of black lace undergarments that dangled from one of the many hangers. She bought them from a French boutique when she vacationed in France a couple of months ago. She wanted to save them for a special occasion, being as they were very expensive, but it didn't matter.

Hana then pulled out a lacy black mini-dress that immediately caught her attention. Letting her towel drop to her feet, Hana slipped on the matching bra, panties, and dress, securely hooking, and zipping each article of clothing securely to her body. The woman ran to her bathroom, doing her makeup first, then straightened her hair afterwards.

Walking back to her bedroom, the woman looked at herself through the full length mirror that was in one of the corners of the room. She was pleased with how she looked. The black pumps she wore on her feet complimented her long, toned, legs.

The tight dress she wore was flowy yet short at the bottom, stopping a bit before middle-thigh length. It was form fitting and decorative, having silver ring-like peepholes around the form of her tiny waist.

With one last touch, she sprayed a decent amount of White Diamonds fragrance on her wrists, breasts, neck, and the back of her ears. Smiling, Hana sighed, feeling excited about the band's little get together.

"Oh god. I wonder what those boys will think.."  
Hana said with a laugh.

The woman then ran out of her room, headed for the band's large entertainment room which was the first door of their hotel hallway. Suddenly, Hana bumped into and nearly fell on top of the band's Bassist, Yami. The tall, built, man caught the woman, holding her by her hips.

"Woah.. Im..So sorry, Yami-kun."  
Spoke a dizzy, embarrassed Hana.

The bassist gazed down at the woman's breasts, and held her hips firmly. he looked at her entire outfit with the woman still in his arms.

"Mn.. you look amazing, Hana.. I didn't know you took days off so seriously.."  
Yami smirked. he spoke in an honest, building aroused tone.

"Hah! Well.. I just wanted to look good.. I mean this is our first time celebrating together as a band. Our debut is serious, you know.."  
Responded a laughing Hana.

"That is very true. beautiful women are always right, aren't they..."  
Yami replied in a passionate whisper.

Leaning in, his lips just inches apart from hers, he was holding her tightly.  
Holding his hands, Hana gently pulled away with a shy smile.

"Uhm..we should meet up with the others now.. okay?"  
Said Hana.

The dark haired bassist knew she wasn't attracted to him in that way, and he knew for the best that their friendship will remain as it is. Yami was usually considered a ladies man, and when he wasn't playing guitar, he was either at the gym, or with a woman. Regardless. he is very respectful. The muscular bassist immediately released his grip from her, nodding with a guilty, forced smile.

"I'll meet up with all of you in a bit, and try not to run, Hana-chan."  
Yami replied.

Hana laughed and nodded back, then went walking towards the band entertainment room.

Meanwhile..

"This is a discreet event, Ari. I hope you understand where I am coming from, and all of us will be quite grateful if you come through."

"Uhuh... And I hope you realize the severity of the authority if I get in trouble for you."

"Mnn.. those are minor details. You are a highly paid manager. The chances of that scenario happening is quite unlikely. Now, I hope you can compromise with me..Ari.."

"Compromise..?"

"That's right. Have the treasure delivered.. and I will write out a certified check in your name. Let me put it this way, my dear manager.. a large amount of zeros.."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I'm your manager. Remember that, Kaoru.."

"I have an excellent memory. Thank you for fulfilling this request, Ari.."

Kaoru, the band's rhythm guitarist had just finished a phone call with the band's manager, Ari. He had gave the manager simple orders of getting the band a good supply of "treasures" for the bands get together.  
The ebony haired guitarist was a serious man who knew how to give orders. He grew up wealthy, and was strictly raised. His father wanted him to become a business man, but he refused. His passion was his guitar, but still in all, he uses his professional, direct attitude he inherited from his father in everyday use.  
He is very skilled at playing pool, and is also a good gambler. Wearing a serious face, a pinstripe black suit, italian leather shoes, and designer violet shades, The guitarist counted his stacks of cash he had with him, Calculating and sorting them out for when he wanted to carry an amount of it when he wished to. He had the intentions of meeting up with the rest of the band in a little while from then.

At the entertainment room, Mizu, the drummer of the band was playing a game of poker with lead guitarist Sakai. He wore an innocent smile as well as expensive looking casual clothes. The drummer's good looks matched up with his winnings of several hands. The bleach blonde had a history of playing poker as well as a long winning streak. His father owned a popular casino and had taught him the game since he was 8 years old.

"I win again, Sakai-kun."  
Mizu said calmly.

"Gah. That's the fifth damn hand."  
Said a fed up Sakai.

"Now now. Being a sore loser wont do you justice. Pay up.. Sakai-kun."  
Responded a smiling, calm Mizu.

Sakai sighed, counting five $20 bills, throwing them down on the table.  
Just then, Hana entered the room. She greeted Mizu and Sakai, sitting down at the large leather couch that was in the corner of the room. Mizu and Sakai greeted her in return, almost at a lost of words when they saw how sexy she looked. Both of them had the strong urge to get up and sit with her, but before they could have the chance, Kaoru walked in, greeting Hana with a smirk, he sat next to the lead musician.  
The well dressed guitarist held his fellow band member by her chin with his thumb and index finger, looking deeply into her eyes through shining designer violet shades.

"Well don't you look delicious."  
Kaoru spoke firmly.

Hana blushed lightly. She giggled, and in her mind she felt as though the man had a dominant, powerful grip on her. She never thought she would feel a sexual attraction to any of her band members, but in this case she was wrong.

"So Ive been told."  
Hana responded in playful tone. She stroked his neck a bit.

The well dressed guitarist enjoyed this, immediately grabbing the woman's full, toned thigh, running his palm up her leg slowly, pulling the woman closer to him. He tilted his head to the side, leaning in to suckle at the lead musician's neck. She gasped but moaned deeply in reaction.

At that moment, Hana realized how she reacted to Kaoru and what was going on, and even though the feeling seemed enjoyable, she knew in her heart that it wasn't genuine. Her conscious told her not to get involved with her band member, and with that she made up her mind. Hana placed a hand on the guitarist's, gently pulling away from his hold. The entire time Mizu held Sakai back, knowing the man would beat Kaoru to a bloody pulp if he had let him go. Before Kaoru could say anything, she instantly spoke over him.

"Ahah..hah.. Im..so..sorry about that. Uhm, I'm gonna go watch the boys play cards, okay?"  
She said.

The well dressed Guitarist blinked, but nodded. Trying to determine if the moment they just had was pure accident, Kaoru wondered if his approach overwhelmed his fellow band member, but he knew that it was the right thing to not even bother with the situation. He removed his designer shades, watching the tall brunette as she walked away.

Sitting between the guitarist and drummer, Hana smiled, crossing her legs. Trying to ignore the remaining awkward sensation that still lingered, she shook it off, changing the subject.

"Soo. Who's winning?"  
Hana asked.

The men both looked at each other, but didn't say a word about the event that had happened before, even though Sakai still had the urge to tell Kaoru to get stay the fuck away from Hana, he held his tongue at the risk of upsetting her. They continued the casual conversation with the lead female musician.

"Well. I have won 5 hands of poker so far.."  
responded a smiling Mizu.

The brunette guitarist glared at the drummer. Looking to the side, he waved a hand at Mizu, still trying to accept the losses of the game as well as the money from his pocket.  
Hana laughed, noticing the five $20 bills that were laid on the table.

"Psh. I'm not going to bet any money for a while."  
Said a defeated Sakai.

Hana patted the upset guitarist on the shoulder. The guitarist looked at her with a smile, already cheering up. He held her hand, laughing lowly. The sliding doors opened again. Yami walked into the room.  
The rest of the men greeted him with a nod. Hana greeted him with an embarassed smile.

"Hm. Why is this room so low key?"  
Asked Yami.

The male musicians didn't answer, but Hana got up at the question, yelling loudly.  
"Shit! I know right? You all need more excitement. SO. POOL TOURNAMENT. NOW. OKAY?"

All four men jumped a bit, at the woman's..random outburst.. but agreed to her..erm.. suggestion. Kaoru grinned, standing up to walk over to the large pool table that was in the middle of the large, plush, room. His violet designer shades shined with burning confidence. Sakai and Yami walked over to the table as well. Mizu declined the offer, telling them that he wasn't really into playing pool. Little did anyone know, his objective was to get close to Hana.

"Hana-chan. Will you be joining us?"  
Asked Sakai.

"I'll sit this one out, boys. Enjoy your competition."  
Hana said with a smile.

Sakai nodded, gazing at the tall, curvy musician. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sakai. your move."  
Said Yami.

"What? Oh.. Right.."  
Responded a distracted Sakai, forcing himself to break away from his view.

Hana pulled up a chair to the large card table, watching Mizu shuffle a deck of cards.

Mizu smiled at the lead musician, shuffling the deck as the cards cascaded between in his fingertips, without looking, mind you. She was easily impressed.

"That's amazing! how do you do it?"  
Hana asked.

The well dressed drummer smirked at her, running his long fingertips through his layered,  
thick, bleach blonde hair.

"Mmm. It comes quite naturally when you do it for 16 years."  
Mizu replied in a soft tone.

"That's just incredible."  
Hana said with a smile. Cupping her jaw line with her palms, she leaned closer to Mizu, her bright green eyes never left the dancing cards.

Mizu sighed with a smile, Now taking a second deck into his hands. Combining it with the first one, he began to shuffle again. His long, thin fingertips allowed the cards to perform a somewhat of a domino effect, falling down perfectly, then falling back. They cascaded once again in perfect form. Hana was still in shock, but her full attention was on the cards.

Mizu smiled again, and even though a large portion of his subconscious attention was on his shuffling, his eyes gazed his the female band member. His light chocolate eyes lingered from her petite, plump, rose lips, moving to her neck, then her cleavage line. He himself was amazed at how full and proportioned the woman's figure was, and he knew without a doubt that the sight teased his libido.

"Mizu-kun?"  
Hana asked.

"Yes.. my dear..?"  
Mizu asked with a dazed expression.

"I guess your fingers are worn out?"  
She asked.

Mizu was confused for a second, but woke up back into reality. He looked down, realizing that about 104 cards were scattered all over the table. He looked to the side with an embarrassed smile, blushing a bit.

"Oh. Uhm..yeah.. I guess you can say I over worked them.."  
Mizu replied.

Hana giggled, but stroked his hand in a friendly sort of way, reassuring him that there wasn't a reason for him to feel embarrassed. Mizu smiled calmly at the woman. He had noticed that his fellow band member was picking up the scattered cards, trying to put both decks back together.

The bleach-blonde drummer took this as an opportunity to make a move. He leaned close to the woman. His long fingers slowly made their way in her direction, craving her skin. Tilting his head to the side, his lips were only mere centimeters away from hers, but just when they were about to reach their destination, the doors of the entertainment room busted open. This startled Hana, so she jumped from the loud sound, turning to see what it was.

Mizu stopped in his tracks, looking to see waiters entering the room with several refrigerated crates of sake, vodka, liquor, and beer. The largest box contains marijuana, joint paper, long, expensive European lighters, and cigarettes.

"Ari came through with our supply."  
Said a happy Kaoru.

"Damn you, Ari!"  
Yelled an interrupted Mizu.

Kaoru handed the waitors several $50 bills as a bribe to keep them entirely quiet. Hana walked over to the boxes with a puzzled expression.

"Whats all of this?"  
She asked.

"Our treasure, Hana-chan."  
Replied Kaoru.

Hana looked in the largest box, noticing a large pile of a many zip lock bags of the substance that looked and smelled all too familiar to her.

"Holy shit.. Ari got us weed?"  
She asked in disbelief.

Kaoru nodded, and the rest of the men didn't seem phased by it.  
Hana didn't mind it, and realized that this was one of the perks of being a musician, or in this case, a soon to be rock star. But in all honesty, she was nervous. She never messed around with marijuana before.

"Lets roll up, then."  
Said Mizu.

"Sure. I haven't smoked in a while."  
Said Yami.

The drummer and bassist rolled up their joints,  
and Kaoru and Sakai followed. Hana just stared the bad smelling pile. Every part of her was curious.

"Hana-chan.. are you alright?"  
Asked Sakai.

"Ohh. Uhm..Ha.. Yeah! I just..never done this before is all.."  
Hana replied in hesitation.

Sakai understood, and hugged her from behind.

"Really, Hana-chan? You have no idea what your missing, baby."  
Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Kaoru. Don't pressure her. She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't wish to."  
Said Sakai, giving the fellow guitarist a serious look.

Kaoru shrugged, lighting the joint and inhaling it.

"I wouldn't dare "pressure" this princess to do anything she didn't wish to, Sakai.  
I'm just trying to let her know that this is one of the many benefits of being a rock musician. Hana-chan. I hope you know where I'm coming from, sweetheart."  
Said the relaxed guitarist.

Hana smiled at Kaoru. She knew he had a point, and she has to face the fact that she isn't a little girl anymore. Without hesitation, she took one of the little zip lock bags and handed it to Sakai. She gave him a serious look.

"I have no idea how to do this. But I know I want to do it, so.. Help me with this, Sakai-kun?"  
The skimpy-dressed brunette musician asked the guitarist.

Sakai couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but knew the woman was serious. He did what she wanted him to do, then lit up the joint, handing it to her. He held her free hand tightly.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"  
He asked in a serious tone, looking into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I have no idea how to do this. But I know I want to do it, so.. Help me with this, __  
__Sakai-kun?"__The skimpy-dressed brunette musician asked the guitarist._

_Sakai couldnt help but chuckle a bit, but knew the woman was serious. He did what she wanted him to do, then lit up the joint, handing it to her. He held her free hand tightly._

_"Are you sure your alright with this?"__  
__He asked in a serious tone, looking dead into her eyes._

"I'm positive. 'Its not a big deal. Im just a grown woman,  
smoking some marijuana, am I right?."  
Hana responded with a serious look, smoking the joint.

After a few pulls, Hana felt as though the substance had sent her brain on a one way trip to Cloud 9. It burned her throat a little bit, but the great amount of relaxation kept her mind off of everything.

She smiled and giggled at Sakai with a happy, relaxed, face. Taking hold of his hand, she was swinging it back and forth. Sakai could tell that the woman inhaled a bit too much. He smiled, clenching her hand tightly to assure her that she was safe. His worried eyes were locked onto the giggling, stoned, musician.

"Can we drink now? I would really, REALLY like to!"  
Hana said loudly. She put the joint down, pouring about 6 shots of Sake.

The men didn't expect the lead musician to let her guard down as much as she did, but they laughed it off, sitting down at the long, porcelain bar table that the now open boxes rested on.  
Hana popped open 3 of the large, tall, bottles of sake, serving everyone a round of shots.  
All 5 of them drank several rounds for a majority of time. Even though time just zoomed by, the hours didn't drain them at all. As though the band were a cult of insomniacs, they relentlessly enjoyed what they had in front of them.

It didn't take very long for the alcohol and marijuana to serve their purpose. The tone of the room had instantly changed from social and sober to quiet and ossified. The men sat at the large card table, playing a serious game of black jack. The air that was once clear and unexplored had become clouded with the heavy, hazy, scent of intoxication and smoke.

The lead musician sat on Sakai's lap, watching the men play their little card game that had seemed to been going on for about an hour.

Sakai was struggling to concentrate on his cards as well as calming down the his erection that longed for release. Hana had caused both of these unfortunate events, and even though she was a huge distraction, Sakai didn't mind one second of it. The entire time Hana stroked his chest with a few of her fingertips, giggling and whispering into his ear. She kept asking him if he was winning, as she was too high to even comprehend their game. The brunette guitarist just stroked her cheek gently, politely telling her that he has to concentrate. She nodded, leaning over the table for another bottle of sake.

This had distracted the other 3 musicians, being as her cleavage line had stood out like a sore thumb. They smiled, pausing from the card game to tell her how amazing she looked. Just as high as they were, A mellow Hana replied with a simple "thank you".

About 30 minutes later the game of black jack had ended. To no one's surprise, Mizu had won a majority of the prize money. Restless and fidgety, Hana had finally got off of Sakai's lap, stretching with a low yawn. Suddenly, Kaoru walked up from behind her, whispering something into her ear. She blushed a bit, but nodded in response to what he had told her. He lightly licked the earlobe quickly before exiting the room with his hands in his pockets.

Sakai wondered what Kaoru had said to the woman, and he had a bad feeling about it.  
He looked at Hana with worried eyes, her hand still in his grip.

"Kaoru said he has talk to me in private. So I'll be right back, okayyy Sakai-kun?"  
Hana said with a bright, over-stimulated smile.

Sakai knew the situation was out of his control, and much as he didn't want to, he let her take her leave, allowing her to do as she pleased. Once she walked out of the room, he lit up a new joint.

Back at the band's hallway, Kaoru held Hana by the waist, lightly kissing her neck.  
He repeatedly complimented her while in conversation, giving her suggestions about the band's album. His tone of voice was deep and firm.

"So you see, beautiful.. I truly believe that you and I  
should collaborate in one of our songs..."  
Said Kaoru.

Hana giggled, and most of her was entirely zoned out. She allowed him to grip her waist, mostly because she didn't realize that he was doing it.

"Really? I..Yeah.. I hear you.. But..but.. Why talk business now?  
Its..Its.. kind of a weird time to talk serious stuff.."  
She replied in a relaxed tone.

The well dressed guitarist looked at her through his shades as his grip on her waist became tighter. He lightly kissed her lips once, and his expression to her seemed on an almost unreal level.

"Mmnn..baby.. Im just so calm right now.. I just wanted to put the idea in your pretty little head is all. I also see our new album cover in the making.. the two of us in front, or something of that sort..?  
Kaoru responded with a devious smile, his narcissism showing.

Hana blinked a few times, and she felt very lightheaded. She partially knew most of what was going on, but everything was happening so fast. Her ears were now ringing, and her head felt heavy.

"Ooh.. Uhm..Y-yeah.. that's fine.  
Its a really, really good idea, Kaoru-kun.  
Wow, everything is so intense right now…"  
Hana replied. Sounding entirely relaxed,  
she just clenched his chest to keep from losing balance.

The guitarist laughed lowly, holding to her drunkenly and affectionately, he groped her behind roughly. Entirely stoned and inebriated, Kaoru's arousal over the young woman entirely clouded his actions, and zoned out as she was, Hana had instantly sensed the evasive feeling that the guitarist was inflicting. She gripped his hands tightly, pushing him away from her.

"Uhm..Okay. Listen.. I don't know if you didn't  
catch it before but I'm not comfortable with this  
kind situation.. Uhmm..uh.. It's not.. not..right, do you know what I mean?"  
The lead musician's sober mentality had finally come out of her at the right time.

The guitarist frowned at the lead musician's words, but he accepted it, and was starting to regret what he had attempted. With a serious expression, he hugged Hana tightly for a moment, whispering into her ear in tone of grief and guilt.

"I do understand..Hana-chan.. Please forgive my actions.  
Drugs and alcohol can really bring out the asshole in a man."

Hana smiled, returning his embrace. She knew the man had great respect for her, and knew without a doubt that their friendship was as it should be.

Suddenly, Yami had closed the door behind him, checking up on Hana and the cocky guitarist. The tall bassist stared at Kaoru with a serious expression as he broke the silence with the tapping of his combat boot.

"Mnn.. are you two alright?"  
Yami asked them sternly.

Kaoru practically jumped from the Bassist's sudden entrance.  
He gently pulled away from Hana, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah.. We are fine."  
Kaoru stated plainly.

Hana blushed slightly, looking to the side with nothing to say. Her body felt like it was slowly floating downwards, and her head was spinning. She tried to ignore it, leading the men back into the entertainment room.

Sakai immediately walked up to the lead musician, holding to her waist tightly.

"I was wondering when you'd come back.."  
Sakai said with a concerned tone.

Hana laughed lowly, hugging him.  
"Well we're here now. So stop worryinggg."  
She responded.

Over at the bar counter, Mizu placed several empty bottles of sake back into its large box, siping down the counter as well as already taking care of the ashtrays and scattered cards. Many could say that the bleach blonde drummer was a bit of a neat freak. The rest of the band just laughed at the man's abnormal desire to clean, but helped with the little that needed to be done.

Weakly sitting at the bar counter, Hana glanced over at the large, neon digital clock. It read "4:36 AM" She yawned, but wasn't surprised by how much time the band's little celebration consumed. Mizu held to her hand, smiling calmly at the young woman's efforts to keep her head up. Hana smiled, feeling as though her physical energy was gradually being sapped from her.

Sakai pulled the stool she was sitting on closer to him, caressing her cheek gently. He looked at Hana with a protective expression, securely holding to her waist.

"We all had a night to remember, but I think you've had enough, Hime.."  
Said Sakai.

Hana laughed lowly with the remaining energy she had, passing out about a minute or so shook his head with a smile, carrying her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed, slowly removing the tight, heavy stilettos that were practically bounded to her feet. He then took her earrings and necklaces off, placing them on her knight stand that stood on the side of the large mattress. Gently and respectfully, the guitarist pulled down the side straps of Hana's dress, slipping her arms out of them, also unzipping the dress's back zipper slowly. Sakai then pulled the thick, green, covers over the passed out musician, securely making sure her head gently rested on one of the fluffed pillows. The brunette guitarist gazed down at her. He thought to himself that if he didn't wreak of beer and cigarettes he wouldn't hesitate sleeping next to her. He sighed, heading to his own room to get some sleep.

The next day, the band had awoke to serious migraines, upset stomachs, and weak bodies. They were grateful that they had the rest of the week off instead of working. All four of the male band members could be heard vomiting in their bathrooms, but the lead musician was an exception. She had awoke, rubbing the back of her head with a drained expression. The woman's eyes widened as she looked at her surroundings, wondering how she ended up in her room. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but at this point she didn't care much of it. She dragged herself out of bed, going into the bathroom to take a shower. She allowed the already unzipped dress to drop to her feet, carelessly tossing the expensive lace undergarments to the side, stepping into the hot shower.

Meanwhile, Sakai was taking a shower as well. The guitarist was deep in thought, thinking of what had happened the night before. He didn't remember much, but what he didn't forget had only kept Hana in his thoughts even more than she already is. But what Sakai couldn't stop thinking about was the way the lead musician reacts to his affection. He knew she didn't feel the way he felt, and assumed that she thought of him in vain. The guitarist felt deeply for the lead musician, and as the days went by, his love for her grew.

It seemed that no matter what he tried, nothing he did or said gave him her permission to the next level. Sakai remembered his first day as the band's guitarist, before anyone else was accepted in. That day he took Hana out for lunch to get to know her better. He remembered asking how her parents felt about her career, which immedietly changed her good mood. It tore him apart to have to see tears shed from her eyes. He never forgot how much pain he saw in her face, and when he tried changing the subject, she clung to his hand, spilling everything from start to finish. It blew Sakai's mind on so many levels, and from that moment on, he started to understand who she really was on the inside.

Sakai mentally kicked himself, practically ashamed of what he has been doing. He had forgotten Hana's deepest scar, her fear of being hurt by men.. and his advances to her were nothing but an intruder trying to cut her open. Sakai knew he had to remember what she kept quiet, and that any wrong move can destroy what he stands for. He wants to be the one to hold her when she needs someone. He wants to love her for the beautiful woman that she is, stopping at nothing until she felt satisfied by him in every aspect. He didn't want her to be afraid of anything anymore, and he wanted all of her insecurities to cease from existence. But right now, he knows it is best to wait for her to come on her own.

With a deep sigh, the guitarist turned both of the chrome knobs in opposite directions, exiting his shower before wrapping a dark blue towel around his waist. He still felt a bit groggy, so he went back to sleep. After about 45 minutes, Hana got out of her shower.

_"Never again..at least not that much.."__  
_She thought to herself.

She laid back in bed, shifting to get comfortable in her now damp blankets. The brunette stared up at the ceiling with a weak frown. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she needed someone next to her. Hana laughed to herself, forgetting the fact that she was too lazy to even wrap a towel around herself. She glanced at her large neon green digital clock, reading the time to be "7:27 PM". She almost felt ashamed, even though they had the next few days off, she never wanted to go back to her vampiric sleeping habits. But hey, life is short, so she figured she deserved a day of rest.

About 2 to 5 minutes of sprawling out on her comfortable king sized mattress, Hana felt herself dozing off again, but as if almost intentional, She was awoken by 3 loud enough knocks on her door. She flinched and gasped at the noise, dragging herself off the bed as she walked over to open the door. Turning the doorknob, she remembered her absence of clothing, so she ran to her bathroom and quickly wrapped a lime green towel around her before returning to open her door again. It was Sakai. He wore a long dark blue robe over seemingly visible boxers. The expression on the guitarist's face looked serious, but concerned at the same time. Hana laughed at the situation, not really minding the fact of it. Back at home she was used walking around the house half naked, so it felt like nothing has changed since then. The tall guitarist laughed with her, tightening his robe as if he felt exposed. He gazed at Hana for a moment, feeling slightly overwhelmed of seeing her in just a towel, but he didn't comment it.

"Is everything alright Sakai?"  
Hana asked, still recovering from her random laughter.

"Mm.. everything is fine..I..just wanted to see how you were doing.."  
Sakai responded, sounding slightly nervous.

"Oh! Yeah! None of us held back, huh? Work hard, play hard, right?"  
She replied with a laugh.

Sakai shifted to lean against her door frame, nodding in agreement while looking to the side. So much went through his mind, and he almost felt he couldn't control his overwhelming urge to simply grab her by her hips and shower her with his kisses. He realized how much he felt for the lead musician, but to him it was as if he wasn't good enough for her.

Paranoia would occasionally cross his mind, but he knew he had to remember that Hana wasn't the everyday type of woman you'd meet. From everything she had told him, he had to take it all into consideration. She is very fragile, and he knew if he wanted to get anywhere, he would have to wait for her to let him in..no matter how much it killed him. The guitarist smiled to himself, feeling satisfied enough to know she wasn't sick from the partying.

"Well I'm just relieved you're alright. You don't look bad at all. I'm guessing you got it out of your system?"  
Sakai said with a smile.

"Haha! If you mean by sleeping it off, sure! I'm weird in a way..  
like how no matter how much I drink, I never puke it up!"  
Hana replied with a laugh.

Sakai went wide-eyed for a moment, but laughed a bit, surprised of this fact he didn't know about her. He sighed for a moment, not really sure on what else to say. His glance picked up a good view of Hana's long legs. Even a few drips of water still trailed past her knees. To Sakai, time felt like it was moving in slow motion.

He heard and felt his own pulse speed up with each and every glance, his eyes stopping to her mid thigh area that the towel covered. Out no where, he felt Hana's palm rest on the side of his arm, holding to it for a moment. He looked up to her eyes, seeing that they were already locked onto his. Sakai wondered what her intentions were..and why he sensed something different from her. He felt one of her bare legs lean against his, while her hand held tightly to his bicep. Hana didn't keep her eyes off of his and as everything went on, she leaned a bit closer to him. The look in her eyes seemed sad, but also wanting, even unsure. Sakai didn't know what to think of her actions, so instead of giving in to his overflowing need to take her right where she was, he held to her tightly, hugging her warmly.

"Is everything alright..Hana..?"  
Sakai whispered into her ear.

She teared up a bit, hugging him back just as tight. Her body trembled. She felt so confused, and all she could think about was how things would end up tomorrow. Her music career was overwhelming her, and the thought of everything she worked for crashing down really got to her. Even on her day off.

"I'm scared.. What if we get kicked off stage? The audience is there to see Kanon Wakeshima.. I mean.. you guys are always amazing..but what if I mess up? What if they look at me as a pathetic American? And in the end.. I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing I failed all of you.. "  
She choked out her words, holding to him tightly.

He shook his head, hugging her even tighter. His hand glided down to her lower back as he rubbed it slowly. His free hand wiped her tears away before returning to embrace her again.

"No, Hana.. You will never be resented by any audience you perform for. When you give it your all, no matter who you are, you will always receive respect for even being up there. You've made it this far for a reason.. and no matter what happens on that stage..You will never fail us."  
Sakai spoke softly into her ear.

"I..know what you're saying is true..but.. there's just always something there each and every day that tells me Im destined to fail...whether it be my career..or.."  
Hana stuttered her words, hugging him enough to pin him gently against the doorframe.

"Or what, sweetheart..?"  
He replied calmly against her ear.

Hana could feel herself shake on the inside, sort of in a vulnerable, nerve-wracking sense.  
She thought by now that her depressed mindset would go away after all these years. She pulled gently from his embrace, looking up at him with swollen emerald eyes. She wanted to open up more to him, and she wanted to just come out and say how she wishes her fear of being touched and taken care of would cease to exist.

Craving to tell him to try to take that fear away, not really knowing what she would mean by it anyway. But she didn't. Opening that much exposes a large weak spot, and that was something she couldn't allow to anyone, no matter who it was. In the end there's always a brick wall to block out anyone who gets too close.

She wiped her tears away, forcing herself to smile as she role played that same old facade she was so used to. Backing a few steps away from him, Hana tugged on her lime green towel, wrapping it securely around herself. Shaking shook her head a few times, looking back at him.

"Or..Maybe I'm just being paranoid..I have a habit of getting myself all worked up for nothing. Ahah!.its a woman thing, you know? Thankyou so much for comforting me..I'm all better now!"  
Hana said through a perky smile, hugging him lightly.

Sakai didn't know what to think of her sudden change of emotions. He didn't want to make anything worse. He figured out she was the type of person to forget about her worries and problems, and since he didn't really know the right thing to do about it, he did what he could by holding to her again. Hana hugged him back, but pulled away after a few seconds. If she got too attatched now, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold anything back, so her only option was to go back to sleep. She needed to isolate herself before she could make things any worse, even if it meant forcing herself to stay asleep.

"Thankyou for everything Sakai. I don't know about you but I'm really tired. I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna go back to sleep. It is our day off after all! Might as well enjoy it!"  
Hana spoke with a forced giggle, trying her hardest to get him to leave, without knowing how she really felt.

"Mn..you're right Hana-chan.. I think we're all sleeping in today.  
We should enjoy it while its still here.. See you tomorrow..sweetheart."  
Sakai smiled before departing, walking back to his room.

Hana's forced smile then ceased. She closed and locked her door, walking back to her bed. She went in one of her drawers in her knight stand, finding a bottle of nyquil. She relentlessly chugged down a good amount of the distasteful dark green liquid, getting back into bed while shedding a few silent tears on her pillow. _"Tomorrow's another day.."_ She thought to herself, drifting into a medicated comatose for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the band's week off went by pretty fast. The majority of their little vacation mostly consisted of sleeping and lounging around. They didn't even feel up to have any jam sessions, let alone do any at home rehersals. They all knew they had to get used to hard, devoted, work, so they took advantage of their time off. Before they knew it, the night of the concert had arrived. Their first on stage debut was a mere 2 hours away. Well rested and ready, they were waiting on the clock. It really was an exciting time for everyone. Each of the band members even had their own dressing rooms, which was quite amazing considering they were being waited on at 'Kirei Theatre', one of the most largest venues in all of Tokyo.

Mostly classical and regal acts performed there. The layout looked very similiar to an opera hall, it could even pass off as a mansion. Kirei Theatre were one of the first gigs Yuudoku Garden had the acceptance from. Not only were they intriguied by the wide range of genre the band's music represented, but they also had a great interest in Hana's harmonic voice.

The band was asked by Kirei Theatre to perform one of their more ambient songs, feeling that it would make the perfect opening act as well as their introduction in the music world.

They didn't dare to pass any of this up, so they gladly agreed to perform whatever they were reccomended to. Hana even said she wants their audience to feel satisfied from surprises, and Yuudoku Garden is full of them.  
The clock moved at its own pace, torturing the band as their time to perform grew near.

Hana called for her make up artist every five minutes as she felt very insecure about her looks being perfect. She constantly fiddled with her long chestnut hair, usually being a habit when she grew impatient. She kept adjusting the large black bow in her hair was clipped on the left side of her head, hoping it wouldn't fall out. Ocassionally she would pull down her silky green dress, clenching to her knees that wore darker green tights under it.

Impatiently getting up, she walked out of the room to take her place on the stage with the rest of the band. Her 3 inch heels clacked lowly with each step she took.  
Meeting them backstage she smiled at how handsome they all looked, wearing matching black suits with bright red rose corsages pinned on each of their chests. All four of the men smiled back, ready to give it all they got.

All was plugged in and everything was prepared. The brunette vocalist gripped to the tall, sleek mic stand with a lace gloved hand, batted eyelashes focused forward as the large curtain had risen. Her fringed bangs covered her eyes for a second before an organ began to play at a chilling, growing pace. As if she were a leader of a cult making a cryptic announcement, the words that escaped her lips danced into song. Her tone started out low and firm, but gradually risen to a higher pitch after each drum beat and smooth bass chord.

The electric guitars screamed beautifully like deep sounding harps, adding to the elegant symphony. To Hana's side stood a gold and white xylophone, there for when it was time for her to chime into the 6 minute song. When the song had ended, the band felt sparkles rain upon them when the theatre filled with more than satisfied applauds. This had to have been the best feeling in the world for them, especially for Hana.

_"So this is what it feels like.."_  
She thought to herself, feeling her rapid heart beat start to calm down.  
This feeling...it left her with an incredible weightless sensation.

It was Kanon Wakeshima's call to the stage next. Yuudoku Garden thanked the audience and departed from the stage. Strangely, for the first time in Kirei Theatre, the usual silent audience was hyped up and pleased before the main act even took the stage.

Kanon ignored this fact and bowed gently as if to show modesty from applauds that didn't belong to her. The audience calmed down once they saw the petite cellist, feeling a strange air tame the room's behavior. Mana took a glance from behind the curtain, staring at the large crowd blanky before shifting his gaze to Kanon. The bright lights had faded to a single spotlight, shining on the crimson haired cellist.

Waiting patiently for her signal to begin her performance, Kanon looked like an aristocrat-cultured princess. A black lace lolita gown hugged her petite body. White pearls were pinnned to her cuffed mid-shoulder length sleeves, with a matching white lace headdress atop the side of her head. The spotlight made her long crimson hair sparkle. Her white cello rested sternly against her knees, as her gloved slender hand held to her bow, her fingers on her opposite hand pressed gently atop the cello's strings. With a single echoed drumbeat, a neo-classical sound filled the theatre as a live orchestra flowed into the song. Kanon began to play her cello on fluctuating chords, singing with elegance to the rythm.

Backstage, The Yuudoku Garden members were praising eachother on a performance well done. While the men went to watch the rest of Kanon's performance, Hana told them to go ahead without her. She wanted to stay in her dressing room for a little while. She was feeling accomplished, but also shocked. Fiddling with her hair, Hana caught her breath, telling herself to enjoy what she has worked so hard for.

"I shouldn't be so surprised anymore."  
Hana said aloud in english with a smile.

Suddenly, Hana felt a firm hand touch her shoulder. She flinched and looked in the mirror, seeing Mana standing behind her. His ebony painted lips greeted her with a light smile, and his dark eyes glistened.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I wanted to congratulate you on your performance."  
Mana spoke with a deep tone.

Hana froze up for a few seconds, feeling a warm, binding sensation stroke her body. It took her a moment to recollect her composure before turning to the man with a nervous smile.

"Thankyou very much, Mana-sama.. Your approval means alot to me.."  
Hana replied quickly with trembling lips.

The curvacious vocalist felt his eyes lock onto her. The tall and slender man was amused, taking a seat a few feet away from her. He crossed his legs, looking the woman directly in the eyes with a smirk.

"My approval? You have an interesting choice of words..."  
Mana said firmly, occasionally interlocking his fingers in thought.

Hana could feel her pulse pound against her chest, glancing at his long, thin fingers, fantasizing the feeling of his long nails dragging against her skin, and possibly more. She shuddered and grew hot at the sudden thought, trying her hardest to control her tingling arousal. It was as though an unknown force provoked this exact moment, and time felt like it was moving at a slow, eternal pace. The brunette's petite rouge lips began to tremble, but she spoke to desperatly hide her internal need that seemed so exposed to her.

"Oh..uhm.. I'm sorry.. ah.. I guess I couldn't have thought of a better word when it came to a musical genious such as yourself...Mana-sama...."

Hana responded, averting her glance to meet his dark eyes. Mana nodded then, leaving her releif and assurance that he understood what she meant. Yet something told Hana that her thoughts and desires were anything but secret. She felt Mana's hand rest on top of her palm, as the strange heat that binded her body had ceased. Her emerald eyes locked onto his. His gaze looked warm and possibly..inviting.

"May I take you to dinner sometime? I enjoy your company very much.."  
Mana said with a smile, stroking her submissive vibe that practically melted in his palm.

"Oh..S-sure! I won't be too busy this week, and I know I'll definetly be free by friday.."  
Hana replied with a smile, wondering if this was all just a dream she had yet to wake up from.

"Friday night it is then... I will arrange a limosine to arrive to you at 7pm. I look forward to seeing you again..Hana-san.."  
Mana said as he kissed the top of her hand.

The flustered vocalist nodded before Mana excused himself to leave, having other matters to tend to. Hana gasped and looked down when she realized a certain dampness tickled her inner thighs. She blushed deeply, looking at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and took a deep breath, unsure how things lead up to the present._ "Was I just asked on a date?" _She thought to herself.

Kanon had just finished her performance, bowing to the audience before heading backstage. She smiled when she saw Mana, then ran up to him, clenching to his arm. He was startled for a second, looking down to see the cellist hugging to him. His form made no movement, and his gaze was cold. Kanon whined when he pulled away from her. He usually kept his space from her when there were paparazzi or people around, but there wasn't anyone in sight. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Did you see my performance?"  
Asked Kanon with a scowl.

"I didn't stay to see the entire thing. I had an important matter to attend to.."  
Mana responded.

"Well...I guess I understand. Am I staying at your house for the night?"  
Kanon said with a giggle, reaching up to kiss his lips.

Mana took a step back again before she had the chance. He looked at her with a cold stare, telling her he was busy the entire week with 'Moi Meme Moite' business.

"You haven't had time for me at all! If you keep this up, I'll leave you!"  
Kanon threatened, raising her voice.

"Do what you want. I must leave now."  
Mana replied before walking away to meet the car that waited for him outside.

Kanon growled, biting her tounge. Mana never walked away from her before, and the fact that he did now made her wonder what was really going on. Meanwhile, Yuudoku Garden had their instruments packed up and stayed for Kirei Theatre's after party. They were lead to the theatre's ballroom, which was set up quite nicely. They had their own table that could seat 8 people. The only other guests there were stage staff and Kanon Wakeshima. Waiters walked around and served a variety of champange and liqour, while chefs served traditional japanese cuisine. Sakai sat across from Hana while the rest of the band walked enjoyed the rest of what the ballroom had to offer.

"Were you alright before?"  
Sakai asked the lead musician.

"What..yeah! Everything is alright. I just needed to relax.  
I'll make sure to get Wakeshima-sama's live dvd to make it up to her.."  
Hana replied with a laugh.

The guitarist gazed to her, holding to her hand with a smile. He told her how beautiful she looked tonight, and that made her giggle. She blushed, holding to his hand with a smile. Though her feelings for the lead guitarist weren't clear to her, she knew for sure he was sure as hell good looking, expecially tonight. His light brown hair was teased and pulled back. Hana thought to herself how good he looked in a suit, and her gaze on him lasted a noticable 2 minutes. Sakai noticed this and sent her a curious grin.

"Something on your mind?"  
He asked her.

Hana giggled again, shaking her head. Her hand gently pulled away from his grip, and she blushed deeply, looking the guitarist in the eyes.

"Nope. Nothing. You just look good tonight.."  
Hana replied with a smirk.

Sakai went wide eyed for a moment, looking around as if what he just heard was a prank of some sort. He tried to hide how flattered he felt with his deep tone of voice that even brushed against Hana's libido.

"My, my. Who are you and what have you done with Hana? Was I just flirted with?"  
Sakai said teasingly.

Hana playfully hit his arm, shaking her head. She herself was surprised with her sudden flirtatious attitude towards the lead guitarist. She didn't know what any of it meant, if was even supposed to mean anything.

"What? No! Can't a woman give a man a compliment?"  
Hana replied.

"You're right. My fault for assuming.."  
Said Sakai with a grin, sipping a glass of champagne.

Kanon Wakeshima made a sudden enterance, taking a glass of champagne off of one of the waiter's trays, taking a seat across from Hana once she saw her.

"Oh.. Good evening Kanon-san.."  
Hana said politely.

Kanon smiled lightly and locked her gaze onto Sakai. Though the cellist had a smile on her face, she gave off an angry vibe. Fiddling with her dyed crimson locks she smiled wide at Sakai.

"Do you think you could be a gentleman and give Hana-chan and I some alone time? I'd like to talk to her about something.."  
Said Kanon.

The male guitarist nodded to Kanon, getting up from his seat giving Hana a confused look. Hana shrugged but assured him it was alright, though she didn't know what was going on herself.

Kanon's smile faded then, and it made Hana nervous. The petite cellist sipped on her champagne gingerly. Her dark brown eyes never left Hana. She lightly slammed her glass on the table, wiping her lips with a handkercheif. She smiled to the female vocalist then, sighing lightly before she spoke.

"Hana-chan. I am just wondering... do you and Mana-sama...talk?"  
Kanon asked her slowly.

"Talk...? uh... we have said a few words here and there if that's what you mean..."  
Hana replied nervously, paranoid that she did something to provoke a questioning.

"Mm, I see.."  
Kanon responded with a few nods, sipping to her drink again.

"Is there something wrong?"  
Hana asked with caution.

"Well.... let's just say Mana-sama has been acting stange lately..."  
Kanon replied.

"How so, Kanon-san?"  
Hana asked.

"Mm... I can't say much...but I do have some advice for you....Stay away from him."  
Kanon spoke in a 'polite' tone.

"Excuse me?"  
Said Hana.

"I do mean that in the most honest way... I believe he has taken an interest to you... and I think that is why he hasn't been focused on his work with my album......"  
Kanon stated bluntly, staring blankly at the tall vocalist.

Hana blushed deeply, feeling her heart begin to race when she remembered her encounter with Mana that wasn't more than a few hours ago. Hana sipped her own drink, nodding sheepishly.

"I hope you know where I'm coming from, Hana-chan. All I ask of you is to focus on yourself. Mana-sama is a busy man and...for now.....it is best to leave him to his work..."  
The crimson haired cellist said with a smile.

"Eh...Y-yeah...I'll make sure to let him know that career comes first..  
j-just in case he has intentions on dating me...."  
Hana spoke with a forced tone, trying to sound convincing.

"Good...Thankyou very much for your understanding....my album means alot to me and I can't make it sucessful without my producer. I'm glad we had this talk..Hana-chan."  
Kanon spoke with a soft tone before leaving the afterparty.

Hana watched her leave the ballroom, shifting a bit in her seat. Sakai sat down in his previous seat once the cellist got up. He asked her if everything was alright, and Hana responded with a single nod, focused on her thoughts. She knew lying to Kanon was wrong, but keeping it from her was for the best. Or in this case, the best for Hana.

/end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

It was the day after the band's debut concert. Though they had the day off, everyone seemed entirely productive. The boys were all out to get their own errands done, while Hana practiced a few of their tracks at the studio with the programming staff. In between her few minute breaks, the young woman's mind seemed to backtrack to her family and friends she left behind in America. The last person she thought of was her friend Alex. She thought about the girl long enough to wonder how she was doing, and remembered how long it's been since they even emailed. They were living their own seperate lives, but to Hana that wasn't a good enough reason now. After practice was over, the vocalist decided to give her old friend a call. She waited patiently, and after about 4 rings, There was finally an answer.

"Hello?"  
Asked a male's voice.

"Hello? May I speak to Alex?"  
Hana replied.

"Yeah, uh.. Wait.."  
The male voice replied.

Hana heard alot of background noise then, faintly hearing a young woman's voice that seemed to be yelling. Hearing a loud thud, she wondered what the hell was going on.

"Give me my fucking phone and get the fuck out of my house!"  
A young woman's voice screamed. There was a brief silence for a moment, but Hana stayed  
on the phone. She finally heard someone else pick up the phone.

"Yeah, who is this??"  
The person on the other end asked Hana.

"Alex? It's me."  
Hana replied.

"Oh my god..Bri? Is that really you?"  
Alex asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes, it's Bri! and, what was that all about before?"  
Hana asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that. That was just my ex causing bullshit. His cheating ass comes around to get me back, but this was just the last straw. I'm too lazy to call the cops, so I figure kicking his ass this time will finish the job without anymore bullshit, ya know?"  
Alex responded with a laugh.

"Oh man. Your ex? We have alot of catching up to do!"  
Hana replied.

"I know! When are you coming back to Newyork?"  
Alex replied.

"Well, that's the thing. I'm quite busy, especially now. My contract states that I can't leave Japan for at least another 6 months because of all the work that's far from done. But I was wondering, why don't you come here?"  
Hana responded

"Eh? Me come to Japan?? Well, The idea is nice but I'm kinda strapped for cash right now..I mean, I have a trust fund in the bank but I don't think Omi's gonna like the fact that I spent a chunk of it just to go to Japan.."  
Alex responded with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that! I'll pay for your round trip and everything! My band and I are living in a hotel, so your accomadations won't be a problem. Money is no problem with me."  
Hana replied reassuringly.

"Heh..you really are making it there, huh? Everything sounds so amazing..and if you really don't mind paying for all that, I'd love to come!"  
Alex responded.

"Great! So, I'll email the airport my information,  
and you'll be able to just walk right in. When do you want to come?"  
Hana responded.

"Shit! I'll go tommorow!"  
Alex replied.

"Alright. I'm looking at the flight schedule now. You're better off getting there in the morning at around 8. You'll get here by 10pm, which isn't too crazy. "  
Said Hana.

"Sure, sounds good!"  
Said Alex.

After discussing the arrangements the friends hung up. The next day had arrived, and Hana had picked Alex up at the airport. They were driven back by limosine. Alex stared out of the car window, gazing at the bright neon lights.

"Tokyo sure is pretty at night."  
Alex thought out loud.

"Heh, Yeah I know. I'm still getting used to it."  
Hana said with a laugh.

The women had arrived to the hotel. Hana led Alex and the chauffer up to their private elevator. When they reached the band's floor, The chauffer carried Alex's bags to the extra bedroom.

"Eh? Where's he taking my stuff?"  
Alex asked.

"To your room."  
Hana said with a smile, bringing her to the room.

The bedroom was about the same size as the band member's rooms. It had a king sized bed with black sheets and a light blue lace embroided cotton comforter. There was a balcony with white curtains and a wall mounted widescreen tv facing the direction of the bed. There was a laptop on a black wood desk in the corner of the room with a clover plant next to the desk.

On both sides of the bed were black dresser drawers as well as a matching armoir in the corner of the room opposite from the balcony. The only difference about the room was that it didn't have a bathroom, but it's space and balcony made up for that. Alex layed back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Hana helped her unpack her things and dimmed the lights to make her feel more comfortable.

"I hope you didn't go through alot of trouble to set this up."  
Alex said.

"No! Not at all. It's fine. I want you to be comfortable."  
Hana said to her friend.

Alex nodded and helped unpack her things. As Hana hung up some of Alex's clothes in the closet, Sakai came into the room. The tall guitarist greeted Hana with his usual warm smile, surprising the vocalist with a light hug from behind. Alex's eyes grew wide as she then fell silent, sending Hana a confused curious vibe, and she caught it instantly. Alex watched her friend speak Japanese in a swift feminine tone to the good looking man, gesturing to Alex with;

**"Kochira wa watashi no yuujin wa Alex desu" **

The light haired guitarist smiled to Alex, bowing halfway as he said in English;

**"Very nice to meet you"**the best he could. Alex ran a hand through her straightened hair and smiled lightly to him. The band members started to speak Japanese to one another again, before Sakai left the room.  
Hana smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Who was that?"  
Alex asked plainly. Though her cheeks grew red.

"That was my lead guitarist, Sakai."  
Hana answered.

"Damn, you sure are lucky. he's cute."  
Alex replied.

"What do you mean?"  
Hana responded.

"I mean you're lucky to have such a cute boyfriend..he sure shows how he loves you.."  
Alex replied to her, almost sounding envious.

"What?! Sakai isn't my boyfriend!"  
Hana said a bit loudly with a nervous laugh, hiding her curiousity.

Alex blinked a few times in confusion, looking at her friend with slight disbelief as if to say "are you kidding?" It was surprising to see the guitarist's display of affection to then find out there wasn't anything going on between the two. This was a sudden relief to Alex, and it seemed to have came naturally. _"Does that mean he's single?"_ Alex thought to herself.

"Oh that reminds me!"  
Hana spoke then, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"  
Alex responded.

"I need to introduce you to the rest of the band. I'm sure they're all up."  
Hana said.

"Oh, yeah sure. Uhm...I'll meet them now then."  
Alex said lowly, Feeling her heart pound against her chest to see Sakai again.

Hana called for Sakai and told him to go get the rest of the band to meet Alex. The 4 men came into the room, greeting Alex with a impressivly simeltanious spoken "Hello." The tiny woman nodded to them, even bowed halfway. Hana spoke Japanese to them, telling them to be on their best behavior, whatever the hell that was supposed to be.

"I don't know how long I'm staying, but uhm, I look forward to staying here with all of you.."  
Alex said to the band.

Hana translated quickly for her, and the men nodded and smiled. Hana told them to let Alex settle in, and that they would catch up with them later. They respectfully bowed to the tiny woman before departing from the room. Alex gazed at the lead guitarist as he left.

Hana helped her friend settle in. The two women decided to stay up for a bit. She showed Alex around the band's floor, but the tiny woman instantly liked her friend's room the best.

"Wow. You even have your own bathroom."  
Alex said with admiration.

"Yeah, living my new busy as hell life, a bathroom is an essential part of it."  
Hana replied.

The vocalist watched with amusement as Alex's fascination with her room. They talked and played with Alex's Playstation 2 for a while in Hana's room. When they grew bored, they talked more and stuffed their faces with the pudding Hana kept in her mini refridgerator. The two friends spent time with eachother as though they were 16 again. Nothing seemed to change between the two, not even their mutual habit of trailing off into gossip.

"So if Sakai isn't your boyfriend, who are you dating?"  
Alex asked casualy. Casually, though the question itself was anything but casual.

"What makes you assume I'm not single?"  
Hana replied with a laugh.

"I don't know. I can't imagine you not being with someone now, miss I go to the gym 4times a week."  
Alex replied teasingly.

"Mm...I see where you're coming from. Though, I'm not ready to be tied down...but..."  
Hana spoke before she trailed off to her thoughts momentarily, overwhelmed in a way.

"But?"  
Asked Alex.

"I do have a date with Mana tommorow."  
Hana mumbled loud enough for the tiny woman to hear.

That was it. Now she done it. There wasn't any turning back now. Hana told Alex all about meeting Kanon and Mana, and the events leading up to being asked on the date. It almost sounded unreal, but not unbelievable. Alex was surprised, but she laughed when Hana told her of Kanon's jealousy. Though every bit of it was true.

"That's funny, man."  
Alex said.

"Yeah, surprising, right?"  
Hana replied.

"Psh. _'Do me a favor and stay away from him.'_ That bitch has some nerve."  
Alex said with laugh.

Suddenly, there was a single knock at Hana's door. The female vocalist gave the person permission to come in, that person being Sakai. His light brown hair was pulled back, a bit kinky, looking as if he had rolled out of a bed. but damn, it looked anything but bad on him. He wore a long navy blue robe and pajama pants underneath, leaning against Hana's door frame with a warm smile. How could one make something so casual look so enticing?- The two women thought to themselves in unison.

Sakai greeted Hana in Japanese and nodded with a smile to Alex. He spoke briefly to the vocalist before staring at the women with his piercing brown eyes as a deep toned **"Oyasumi" **escaped his lips. The women smiled to themselves for a moment before the moment ceased. Hana felt heat lightly tickle her cheeks, and wasn't sure why she felt, like this..but she ignored it. Alex finally broke the silence.

"What was he saying to you?"  
She asked.

"Oh. He just wished me luck on my date tomorrow night. "  
Hana replied.

"He's really supportive of you, it seems.."  
Alex thought aloud, not intending that as a response.

"Yeah, that's just Sakai."  
Hana said with a light smile.

"But yeah, are you excited for your date with Mana?"  
Alex said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Really excited. I even bought a lolita gown just for the occasion.  
You'll see it tomorrow."  
Hana replied.

The women talked about their usual nonsense for awhile, but eventually Alex grew tired. It was 2:05 in the morning after all. Hana walked her friend back to her room that was just down the small hallway.

"Oh, before I forget, I don't want you to worry about being alone with the guys. I've hired a translator for you that's going to be here later on in the afternoon."  
Hana said.

"Really? Thanks..I'll need to communicate with those jrockers eventually."  
Alex said.

The friends said their goodnights and went their seperate ways. Off to bed and nice dreams.  
The next afternoon, Hana had awoken, glacing at her large green digital lock that rested on the side table drawer. **"12:24 PM". **A personal record for the vocalist that went to bed so late. She dragged herself out of bed and went down the hall to Alex's room.

She was surprised to see her friend already wide awake, laying on her bed while playing her Playstation 2. Hana knew without a word her friend woke up not too long ago. Some otaku she was, with her rpg men randomly invited the two women to an afternoon breakfast, taking them out to eat at a Japanese cafe that was quite popular on the plaza. When they returned, the translator Hana hired waited patiently on the band's hotel floor. He was a middle aged man, and looked proper...or maybe it was just the reading glasses he wore that made it appear that way. Hana introduced him to everyone. Keita Yoshimouto. Proffesional, quick-tounged translator.

After a shower that evening, Hana decided to try her new outfit on. After her brief rest, she went back to her bathroom. She quickly slipped into a black lace bra and panties before getting into her new dress. The dress was a wine colored red, made of the finest silk. The sleeves were bubbly, but fitted securely. Just above the chest area fitted into a round neck design, showing the top of her breasts and just enough of her cleavage. A black lace rose was pinned just above the right breast area, adding a sultry element to compete against the formal appearance. A long layer of silk ruffles cascaded in a curved angle starting at the middle of the dress and ending towards the bottom. The bottom of the dress was completed with a lace ruffles flowy enough to sway when she stepped. The dress was fitting all around, hugging her hour glass figure perfectly. It stopped just about mid thigh length.

She applied a light amount of eyeliner, maskara, and a pale-shaded pink blush. Her long chestnut hair touched the top of her breasts in thick waves, while her bangs were straight and swooped to the side, nearly covering one of her eyes. On the left side of her head was pinned a black lace rose barret. She snapped on her diamond studded earrings, fluffing her chestnut locks with her fingers to kink the volume. She then slipped on thigh high tights. They were sheer black, and transparent enough to see her skin. Finishing the outfit, the brunette slipped on her 2" inch black stilettos, which were simply mary jane styled with mid-foot straps, though sexy with a brilliant shine and thin heels.

The young woman admired herself in her full length mirror, laughing lowly at the look itself. She didn't recognize for the moment, but the fact that herself and the woman in the mirror had synced movements, who else would this person be?

_"Is this really formal?" _Hana thought to herself with a bashful smile, clacking one of her heels against the floor in she was satisfied with her appearance, the brunette called for her friend. Alex came into the room with Keita following. 

"What do you guys think? Is this uhm, suitable?"  
Hana asked with a shy smile, facing the two.

"You look amazing."  
Alex complimented, pulling up the vocalist's dress at her chest area.

"You're definatly a sight for sore eyes, Hana-chan."  
Keita said as he smiled to the woman.

"Thanks, I'll need to look my best for the man."  
Hana replied honestly, slightly insecure of Mana's expectations.

Sakai came into the room out of natural curiosity, wanting to rematch Alex in whatever video game they were  
playing. When his eyes captured the sight of Hana's shimmering red silk attire, he couldnt look away. His heart hammered against his chest and time seemed to have stood still for that moment. His chocolate brown eyes loved having a locked gaze on the tall vocalist, and if Sakai could, he would stare upon her for hours at a time. The guitarist wore a content look upon his face, yet again, his mind slipped away from reality for those few seconds.

"You look beautiful."  
Sakai spoke his thoughts aloud.

"You think so? I hope Mana likes it as much as you do."  
Hana replied with a bright smile.

_"What? You want another man to see you this way?"_ Back to reality. The guitarist leant back against the wall, sighing to himself. Alex took his hand and started to pull on him, and Keita figured she wanted to continue playing more video games so he told Sakai she wanted a rematch. Hana laughed and watched her friend pull poor Sakai down the hall. Alex seemed comfortable, but more than anything, happy. Happy around Sakai. It was definatly provacative. It was about 7pm when Hana's cell phone rang. It was Mana's driver, telling her that the car was in front of the hotel. Mana was expecting her now, and right on time too.

She threw on a light leather trench coat, grabbing her purse and headed down to the ground floor. A black limosine pulled up right in front of her before she took another step down the block. She got into the car, and greeted the driver politely.

The car pulled up in front of a large house. It looked like a mansion from what Hana could see through the dark windows of the car. Hana got out after the driver told her that Mana was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and closed the car door behind her, walking up the small driveway and stopped at the mansion's large doors. Before her manicured nail could press against the doorbell, the door had opened. Mana stood before her with a light smile, gesturing her to come in. She smiled and nodded as he took her coat for her. Such style he had.

Hana couldn't help but admire how good the man looked. His thick dark hair was straight, stopping at the top of his shoulders. Her wore a white button down collared shirt with a black overcoat and black dress pants. He had expensive taste in clothing it seemed. Quite charming.

Hana's emerald eyes couldn't resist glancing at his naked hands, gazing at his talented fingers

that wore some sort of ring on each one. He led her to a balcony that had a a candlelit dinner table set up. She blushed lightly and took a seat as the pale man did as well. They ate the dinner Mana had prepared for them, and spoke about their career to one another, among other things.

"I must confess, Hana... You really are a feast for the eyes."  
Mana spoke as his dark eyes locked onto hers.

"Ahah, you're quite charming. It seems I must interest you?"  
Hana replied with a firm tone that seemed to flow out so flitatiously. But why?

"My, you're forward, arent you? Well, I'll admit you do intrigue me."  
The pale man responded to her, smirking lightly.

His dark eyes picked up the interesting bits of the vocalist. With such large breasts in such a tight, elegant dress, it was hard not to admire the sight. Mana made sure they had a full course meal to eat, so the night was far from over.

Meanwhile, back at the band's hotel, Alex and the boys played video games and were having a little tournament. Hours had gone by and eventually everyone was doing something else.  
Alex and Sakai relaxed in the entertainment room after facing off in a heated DDR battle.

The sat at the bar counter, drinking a few glasses off ice water as Keita sat not too far from them, translating for the two of them.

"You really are a fun woman to be around. Quite good at DDR too."  
Sakai said to the tiny woman.

"Haha, lots of practice. its a fun game."  
She replied, chugging down on her water before running a hand through her straightened hair that seemed to fall in her face.

"So uhm, how's your love life going?"  
Alex blurted out, but fell too late before she could stop Keita from translating.

"Mm, I can't really say I have one as of right now.."  
The guitarist replied with a blank expression.

The tiny woman didn't want to pry. She had a good feeling what he wanted, and he seemed dedicated to his work. She fiddled with her long grey sleeves, stretching her legs out to get comfortable. She regretted wearing such tight pants, but it didn't bother her that much. There was a brief silence for a moment before Sakai asked if she wanted to play pool.

"Uhm, I don't really know how to play."  
The tiny woman admitted.

"I'll teach you then. It's a fun game if you know what you're doing."  
Sakai replied with a smile.

Alex didn't refuse, and she enjoyed the idea. The went over to the pool table. Sakai explained how the game worked and prepared the balls in the center of the table.

The tall guitarist handed her the pool stick, and got up behind her to show her hold to hold it correctly. She felt his abdominals slightly graze her back, and it made her shudder.  
As Keita translated his instructions, it was time for her move in the game. She aimed for the ball she had chosen, and striked it with just enough force with the stick as it ricocheted with the other multi colored balls around the table.

"Not bad for your first try."  
Sakai said, walking to the other side of the table to demonstrate his move.

She blushed but payed close attention, leaning her thighs against the table. Her knees grew a bit weak, but damn, she really didn't want to think about the reason why she felt so flustered.  
The guitarist smiled to her, and helped her with her move, standing behind her again to help with her arm positioning. She closed her eyes and tried not to tremble when she felt his hands lightly hold to her wrists. He had a firm grip, but she wasn't complaining. Their game continued after she got the hang of it, but she might as well lose a little if she wanted any more lessons. The tiny woman was daring, to say the least.

When Hana had finished her dessert, she felt satisfied. Mana had told her he had a great passion for cooking, and loved cooking french cuisine. The meal was more than impressive. There was a crisp breeze in the air that just perfected the mood. After their meal, Mana took the vocalist to his den quarters. It was a large, cozy looking room. There was a large bookcase that covered the entire wall, a few armchairs and couches aligned around the room with an empty fireplace that went on during the winter. Far off in the room was a large organ where Mana practiced. The room was beautiful.

He played an elegant song on the organ for Hana. Though there were no words sung, each deep chord had its own meaning. The room echoed with each key, flowing beautifully into what sounded like an enchanting tune that had the reaction of being lost in a castle of some sort. When he was finished Hana clapped. Mana bowed lightly, before beckoning her to sit next to him at the organ.

"Care to try it?"  
Mana asked firmly.

"I'd love to."  
Hana replied, taking a seat next to the man on the bench like seat.

She had never played an organ before, considering she was used to the keyboard. The layout was about the same, though the sounds were a bit more complex. In about 5 minutes, Hana had composed her own short song. It impressed the producer greatly. As her fingers glided to each key, the song flowed into what sounded like a melancholy ballad. It definatly was something.

"I'm impressed. Your technique is interesting."  
Mana said to her.

"Really? Usually when I'm at a piano, I release the emotions I feel.  
Somehow, the songs I create aren't usually the happiest."  
Hana confessed.

"Negativity is sometimes one of the higher forms of expression. Sometimes music gives us a taste of a darker reality that does indeed exist, my dear."  
Mana spoke. His dark eyes locking onto hers.

"I couldn't agree more."  
Hana replied in a low tone, feeling his eyes on her.

She just looked down at the keys of the organ, feeling her heart begin to pound. He had her right where he wanted her now. Mana moved closer to the young woman, planting his lips on the side of her neck to graze lightly at her skin ever so mercilessly.

He smirked in amusement when an inescapable moan emitted from Hana's petite rouge lips. Before she could grasp what was happening, he began to kiss her neck some more, leaving his marks and heat that came along with them. The vocalist felt her lips tremble. Mana's long, slender hands stroked the sides of her waist as he whispered into her ear;

"Do you want me to stop?"  
He asked, panting hotly into her ear.

"No.."  
She replied through a moan, trembling violently when she felt his long, thin fingers brush her thick wavy locks to the side to graze on more of her sensitive flesh.

Her moans echoed throughout the mansion. Her screams vibrated from wall to wall. His touch left her body with a craving for more with each throbbing pulse that wracked her body senseless, and she didn't want any of it to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Hana awoken in a large bed, her curvascious naked body covered in dark blue satin blankets. Her mind was blank for a moment, as her emerald green eyes scanned her surroundings. She glanced at the high ceiling, the dark drapes, oak armoir, and looked straight ahead at the half opened bedroom door, the hint of sunlight peering in catching her attention.

She gasped lowly, remembering the passionate night she shared with Mana. She sat up quickly, looking around for him. She felt a long, slender hand stroke the top of hers, and she looked to see Mana standing in front of her. His naked body was covered with a long, silk robe and nothing more, which he felt perfectly comfortable in, and in front of her, as though he has had her many times before. His dark eyes met hers, and his lips formed into a light smile. His long jet black hair fell into his face, but he would gently rush his free hand through it to pull it back, focusing his gaze onto the woman. Hana layed back against the headboard, silent, with no reaction as he held to her hand. She tried to speak, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't comprehend how she felt, and as she pondered from one thought to another, her petite rouge lips trembled lightly. Mana sat next to her, pulling her close to him with a light tug by her waist.

"Are you hungry, my love?"  
Mana whispered into her ear before leaving a kiss on her earlobe.

"A little...but I don't want to be a bother..."  
Hana replied lowly, remaining still.

"Do not speak nonsense to me, Hana..."  
The man said firmly, cupping the side of her face with a long, slender hand.

She closed her eyes and lent against his chest, returning his sudden embrace. Her body glowed from the heated passion the two had made, but she compared to the other men she made love to, she felt different with him. Satisfied, yet, vulnerable.

Mana rose to his feet, getting Hana a robe to wear. She covered her body with the dark blue satin blankets, shifting a bit. She got up from the large bed when she saw him closing the armoir. She walked over to him, still wearing his blankets, reaching out with one hand to take the robe. Mana lightly ran his free hand up her hand to her wrist, tugging her close to him. He turned her around for her back to face him, as he let the blue satin she wore fall to the floor.

He kissed her neck a few times, slipping the long, black silk robe onto her shoulders, wrapping it around her naked body. She moaned lowly, slightly enjoying his passionate tactics, though when that little feeling left right after, she felt uneasy.

"Breakfast has been prepared. Shall I carry you to the dining room?"  
Mana said with a smirk, breathing into her ear.

"I can handle 99 foot trip down."  
She replied with a light smile.

They went down the spiral staircase, heading to the large dining room where a meal awaited them at the long table. They sat and ate their breakfast quietly, not having any sort of conversation the majority of the time. Mana gazed at the glowing brunette several times.

His dark eyes feasted on her curvy frame, as his lips grinned lightly at the reminiscence of their night together. Her milky soft breasts like mountains were more than a handful. Her tiny, curvy waist that was so easily grabbed. Her long, toned legs that were wrapped around his waist. That soft skin of hers that brushed against him over and over again. Every bit of her, he passionately possessed and dominated in a mere few hours.

Mana looked at her with starving desire, fascinated beyond belief as to how he could want a woman this much. He memorized every detail of her body, but knew nothing of her on the inside. How she felt now, sitting before him, eating in silence, without even the slightest glance. Did he forget she had her own mind? Did he even sense how she felt? Did he have the slightest care of what she could be thinking of? Not at all. She was nothing more than a prize.

When they had finished breakfast, Hana got dressed into her outfit she wore that night. Mana practically pleaded for her to shower with him, but she politely declined and told him she needed to get back to the hotel. He kissed and embraced her one last time, walking her to the car that awaited. She looked him in the eyes.

"What we did last night...I hope you're not expecting any commitment to solely form from it."  
Hana said to him.

"Ofcourse not. We can safely say that was the first date.  
It was a night that will remain in itself, my dear."  
Mana replied.

"Good. I understand."  
She replied.

"But Hana, I am expecting a second date in the near future... so hold onto my number?"  
Mana replied with a smirk.

She nodded lightly as she smiled, and he closed the car door, watching it drive away past the large mansion gates. When the car arrived in front of the hotel, Hana thanked the driver and got out quickly.  
She took the private entrance and waited for the elevator to reach her floor. When the elevator doors opened, she took off her heels and walked quietly.

She tiptoed to her room, praying no one would be awake, considering it was about **8:00 am** in the morning. She looked in every direction with caution, feeling like a teenager that got home much past curfew. Hana finally made it to her room. She turned the doorknob quietly, quickly entering the room. Her shoes fell out of her hand when she saw Sakai sitting on her bed.  
The tall guitarist was wide awake, leaning his back against her headboard with his legs stretched out. A few strands of his light brown hair fell into his face when he looked at her, greeting her with a sudden smile. Hana stood there, silent for a moment.

When the nerve returned to her, a nervous laugh escaped her lips lowly. She walked over to her dresser and placed her purse on top of it, fiddling with her hair when she looked into her large dresser mirror, seeming as if she were stalling. Sakai's deep tone broke the silence.

"I was worried. But it seems I had no reason to, right?"  
Sakai spoke to her with no hint of readable emotion.

"Uhm... I'm..sorry for making you worry.."  
Hana spoke lowly, seeing his reflection watch her.

His light brown eyes gazed at her uneasy movements. He watched her take her diamond earrings off, and he watched her remove the necklace she wore. He read her expression clearly, and he hated the awkward moment they were sharing. Sakai knew damn well what she did, and with Mana of all people. He rose to his feet, and walked up to her, standing closely behind her. The way her body glowed was enough to make him think, and the possibility of losing her to anyone drove him over the edge. He didn't want her to slip through his fingers, at least not so quickly.

He held to the top of her hands when she tried to move away from him, which immediatly stopped her in her tracks. She didn't turn to face him yet, and as she was in his grip, she felt some strange sense of security. Her bangs covered one of her eyes, though without a word, she knew he wanted her to look at him. Hana felt Sakai's fingers lightly massage her hands before their eyes met. Sakai leaned close to her, whispering softly into her ear.

"Your life is none of my business, but..  
I can't stop myself from obsessing now.."  
He said.

"Obsessing over what exactly?"  
Hana replied lowly.

"Whether or not he took you away from me..."  
He spoke against her ear lobe, his hot breath warming her body.

"It's..not like we're in love or getting married..so don't be silly!"  
Was all she said with a sudden laugh, hiding the confusion in her voice.

"Are you happy today?"  
Sakai asked her firmly, holding to the sides of her arms when she tried to walk away.

"I am. Now...do me a favor and stop worrying. You don't need it."  
Hana replied lowly, looking away from him. She gently pulled away from his hold, walking towards her bathroom.

The guitarist sighed to himself, feeling shut out from her again. Every little defensive word she spoke was enough to make him back off, because he knew she finished what she didn't want to be a part of any longer. She gently closed the bathroom door behind her, and ran a shower. Sakai stared at the closed door, wishing the cards were in his favor.

If certain circumstances weren't there, there wouldn't be anything stopping him from going into that bathroom and spilling his heart out to her right then and there. But this was reality, and it wasn't merciful in the least bit. He walked out of her room and closed her door, walking to his room that wasn't that far away.

Alex came out of her room and went to Hana's to use her bathroom, but kept hidden when she saw Sakai in the distance. She frowned when she heard Hana's shower running, and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. The tiny woman wanted to say something to Sakai, but couldn't think of how to approach him, especially when Keita wouldn't be arriving for another hour. Alex turned around and went back in her room, shutting the door behind her. She sighed, wondering what exactly happened between Sakai and Hana.

_"Lot's of tension between those two."  
_She thought to herself, laying back in her bed.

Alex waited until later to take a shower in Hana's bathroom. She went into Hana's room when she heard silence, finding Hana wrapped in a towel and asleep in her bed. She sighed when she saw a bottle of half empty Nyquil on her knight stand._ "She better not have some sort of addiction to that shit." _Alex thought to herself, walking to her bathroom and locking the door behind her. The tiny woman took a long shower, then got dressed into black jeans, grey tank top, bra, and panties. She even took the time to blow dry her hair.  
It was the late afternoon, and Hana was still asleep. Keita had already arrived, so Alex figured she would be fine with the guys. The tiny woman and the rest of the band members played video games in the entertainment room, getting to know her a little more.

Alex noticed Sakai from across the room, sitting at a table that was by an open window. He was smoking a cigarette, not saying much to anyone. Alex growled to herself when she saw his ashtray that was filled with about 5 finished cigarettes. She walked over to him, taking a seat at the tiny table. Keita sat close by, ready to translate.

"Smoking isn't good, did you know that?"  
She asked him with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm just stressed. I usually don't smoke."  
Sakai replied.

"Do you wanna talk about the stress? Maybe you won't feel as stressed if you talk about it."  
Alex replied, looking him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Mm, sure. If you have the time..."  
The guitarist said, about to light another cigarette.

"I have the time, I just don't have the tolerance to watch you kill yourself."  
Alex said, taking the cigarette from his hand.

"Ha..alright.."  
Sakai spoke with a light smile, letting her take his cigarettes away.

"So what's wrong with you? Why are you closed off and why is Hana sleeping her day away?"  
Alex asked.

"Hm.. I see how you're using Hana and I in the same sentence."  
He replied.

"It's not hard to figure out, you know. Even I can see that there's something going on between you two."  
Alex said.

"Heh, I wish there was."  
Sakai replied, leaning back against his chair.

"If there isn't, then what the hell is the tension about?"  
Alex asked.

"I'm just impatient and selfish, I guess.."  
Sakai replied, laughing lowly.

"You love her, don't you?"  
Alex asked him.

"I do."  
Sakai said lowly.

"Then why can't you tell her?"  
She asked.

"She's too fragile right now to deal with that on her.  
All I can do is step back and let her live her life the way she wants to."  
Sakai replied.

"Hm. Well, whether or not you let her know, that's your choice.  
Just make your move before you lose her."  
Alex said to him before sliding his box of cigarettes back to him, getting up to play DDR with Mizu again.

Sakai sighed lowly, lighting up another cigarette. Later on that evening, Hana woke up, did her hair and makeup, and got dressed. Alex came into her room, curious when she heard the blowdryer. Hana waved at the smaller woman, turning the blowdryer off when she came into the bathroom.

"You're up now, I see.. Where are you going?"  
Alex said.

"I figure we should all go out tonight."  
Hana replied, straightening her bangs with her flat iron.

"Sounds fun. I'll go tell the others then."  
Alex responded before leaving the room.

"Oh wait, Alex.."  
Hana called from her room.

"Yeah?"  
Alex responded, walking back to Hana's bathroom.

"Tell Sakai to come here.."  
Hana replied lowly, unplugging and wrapping up her flat iron.

"Alright.."  
Alex said before leaving the room again.

Sakai walked into Hana's room a couple minutes later, walked into her bathroom and leaned against her doorframe. His chocolate brown eyes met hers, and he gazed at her nervously. Hana lathered leave in conditioner into her long, wavy locks, then washed her hands. She leaned back against the sink, looking back at him, feeling a hint of guilt as if they got into a regretful fight. The tall guitarist broke the brief silence.

"You look nice.."  
Sakai said to her.

"Thanks. I want to look nice when we all go out tonight.."  
Hana replied with a smile.

"We should all go get ready then."  
Sakai said, turning to walk out of the room.

"Sakai."  
Hana said.

"Yes?"  
Sakai replied, turning to face her.

Hana walked up to the guitarist, hugging him tightly, holding to his back. He blinked and returned her warm embrace, and didn't want to let her go, but let her set the pace, wondering what the hug was about, wondering what she felt when she held him now.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
Hana whispered into his ear before she released from their hold.

Sakai gazed at the curvasious vocalist, not entirely sure how to interprate her words. She smiled to him, telling him to go get ready with the others. He nodded and left her room, knowing it was best to leave things on that good note. About an hour or so later, Hana, Alex, and the rest of the band got their things and went down to the groundfloor, getting into the black limosine that waited in front for them.

Hana told the driver to take them to **FERIA**, a large, 4 floor VIP lounge that the wealthy people and celebrities went to. All of 6 of them stepped out of the limosine in an orderly fashion, walking close together before they got lost in the crowds of people that awaited entry into the nightclub. They all walked ahead of the crowds, and Kaoru handed the bouncers neat stacks of yen that came out to about $700. They let the exstravagantly dressed group in without a word.

"This place is huge.."  
Alex said aloud, holding to Hana's arm.

"Yeah, we might as well enjoy our time here.."  
Hana said, smiling at all the well dressed men that walked around.

"It's time to mingle."  
Kaoru said, removing his dark blue designer shades, walking over to the bar table to greet the young women that sat together.

Everyone got together at the long, sleek bar table to order drinks for eachother. They all started out with a few small shots of liquor, stopping before they went over their tipsy state. A few women came up to the guys, wanting to get to know them and socialize somewhere further in the club. The guys went their seperate ways, even Sakai. He didn't want to cling to Hana, and he knew he had no right to, but he stayed close by. Keita and the girls stayed at the bar table for now, watching the men go off.

"God, what sheep huh?"  
Alex said to Hana with a laugh.

"Haha, the girls or the guys?"  
Hana yelled over the loud trance music that played.

"I don't have an answer!"  
Alex said.

They laughed and drank light wine coolers, not really wanting to seperate from the guys, so they waited until they came close by as promised. A few men came up to Hana and Alex, flirting with them and offering to buy them drinks. When the girls didn't enjoy their company, one of them would tap the other on her leg, messaging a **"let's cut them loose".** They were either drunk or overly affectionate, and that alone was repelling to the two women.

A half hour or so later, 2 more guys approached Hana and Alex, though at seperate times.  
Alex was approached first by a tall Japanese man. He looked decently built, and his hair was almost shoulder length in a layered cut, being a dyed dark brown. The grey leather jacket he wore complimented his broad, built structure, and the rest of his attire looked expensive and tasteful. He actually spoke fluent english, introducing himself to her with an enticing grin.

"Hey, I'm Sato. Are you having fun in Japan tonight?"  
He asked Alex with an enticing grin, seeming entirely sober and politely social.

"I am, I'm so glad my sister brought me here! I'm Alex, by the way."  
Alex said back with a smile, leaning close against the bar table as she faced him.

"May I have the pleasure of buying you a drink, _Areksu_?"  
He asked her, having a noticable accent when he spoke her name, but she payed no mind to it.

"Haha, you may."  
Alex replied with a laugh, unable to break away from his gaze.

Hana smiled at the two, happy for her friend and the sudden change of pace the night had entered. As if things couldn't get better, Hana felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to the person on her bar stool, looking to see a bleach blonde man greeting her with a smirk, looking her in the eyes when he leaned against the bar table with one strong arm.

"Excuse me, miss. My name is Gackt, and I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?"  
His deep tone spoke to Hana, and his eyes even caught a quick glance of her curves through the black suade half unzipped jacket she wore, and the bright red lacey round neck top and the few dangly silver necklaces she wore under the jacket was quite interesting, but he didn't look to long to be mistaken for a sex-driven pig with no class. Hana intrigued him, and he has heard of her and her band through his record company.

"Oh wow. Sure. It's amazing to meet you here!"  
Hana replied, laughing lowly to hide how star struck she felt.

Another half hour went by, and the guys returned to the bar table where they promised to meet back. Hana and Alex introduced them to their 'dates' for the night so far as did the guys with the women they had with them. They all talked and ordered eachother more drinks, danced and hung out on the second floor of the dancefloor area, then went on the VIP lounge that was on the 4th floor on the large private terrace to get away from the crowds and changing neon lighting.

Everyone enjoyed the food and drinks they were served, socializing with one another and mingled with the new people they met. All the guys but Sakai had a girl on their laps. Sakai and the girl he was with sat side by side on one of the long suade couches.

He got to know her a little, but had no interest as to knowing anything further than the usual small talk. He glanced at Hana several times, watching her laugh at the stories Gackt told her, leaning her head against his chest, sitting closely as their legs leaned against one another's. It made Sakai very uneasy.

"Soo, are you coming back to our place tonight?"  
Hana asked Gackt loudly through her drunk giggling.

"No. When I take you to bed, you and I must be sober, sweetheart.."  
Gackt replied with a smirk, kissing her forehead.

The guy's dates giggled and patted Hana on her shoulder when she acted dissapointed, then hugged to their guys. Alex felt drowzy from the alcohol she consumed, so she leant her head on Sato's shoulder the entire time.

"Guys! It's more than clear that we're NOT getting lucky tonight! We're too fuckinggg drunk!!!"  
Hana announced loudly. Her band nodded and kissed their dates, calling them a cab and giving them money to get home.

Hana, Alex, Gackt, and the rest of the guys all went downstairs to the main floor, heading outside to start  
going home. Gackt held to Hana's waist and kissed her goodbye, chuckling at her outbursts. She gave him her cell number and kissed him a bit more, whining lowly when he began to walk away from her, but came back to her to kiss her again for a another minute, then promised he would call her tommorow before walking up to the red BMW that pulled up.

Alex gave Sato her Japanese temporary cell number before he kissed her on the lips goodbye, getting into a cab. Hana, Alex, and the guys got into their black limosine and went straight home. They got home pretty early, being only about **2:30am**. They weren't dreadfully tired, so they hung out in the entertainment room to play cards and talk. The guys had a quick poker tournament, and the girls faced off in DDR.

Despite being drunk, Alex managed to keep up with most of the steps, yet Hana struggled and tripped several times. They laughed and distracted the guys who eventually gave up their card game to put the giggling women to bed.

"We're both gonna stay in my room for the night! We're too scared to sleep alone!"  
Hana said loudly to the guys, they nodded and brought them to Hana's room.

The guys said goodnight to them and left their room, though a mischevious Kaoru leant against Hana's door frame and asked if they wanted some 'company'. They yelled at him to 'go away' in english, and threw pillows at him. He laughed lowly and ran, yelling **"Oyasumi!" **before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The girls got undressed and changed into pajamas, talking about the fun night they had. Hana turned off the lights and turned on the fishtank lighting, setting it on neon green, lightly shedding a calming light in the room.

"I can't believe Gackt approached you!"  
Alex said to her friend.

"Shit, I know! I didn't think I was that appealing!"  
Hana replied through a slight slur, laughing with her friend.

"Naw, but really, he knew about me through his record company,  
so I guess that was my hook, but anyway, that Sato seemed like a cool guy."  
Hana spoke, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah. He learned english in college and ocassionally vacations all over the US. he was just visiting his hometown and stuff."  
Alex said with a smile.

"Cool, but let's be honest, if we weren't trashed right now,  
do you think you would've went back to his place?"  
Hana asked her, poking at her friend's waist.

"Get outta here, man."  
Alex said through a giggle, shifting away from Hana.

"That MUST mean yes."  
Hana said, teasing her.

Back at the entertainment room, the guys were packing up their cards and getting ready to go to their rooms. Sakai thought of Hana the whole time,trying to forget about the kiss he saw, even regretting not indulging in the girl he met, but nothing mattered anymore. He had her number, but didn't have any intentions on calling her. He went to his room, laying in his bed as Hana's words played over and over in his head. **"I'm not going anywhere.."**_ "Really? I think you already have.."_ Sakai thought to himself, drifting off into a restless sleep.

/end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

Everyone had awoken that next afternoon, showering and dealing with upset stomachs. Hana had awoken after Alex, hearing her shower running. The groggy brunette groaned to herself, feeling like utter crap. Her head throbbed and her body wreaked of 5 different kinds of alchohol. She felt quite impatient, and wanted to take a shower right away. Getting up from her king sized mattress, she went to her closet. Opening the accordian mirror doors, she quickly skimmed through the closet, pulling out a light pink bath robe.

"I wonder if Sakai will let me use his bathroom.." Hana thought to herself, thinking of Sakai for the favor since his room was the closest. No other reason at all, right?

Hana walked out of her room, holding to her robe. She walked down the hall to Sakai's room, knocking on his door a few times. The guitarist answered, standing before her in boxers and a dark blue bathrobe. The female vocalist couldn't help but admire how adorable his air dried hair looked. Did his dyed auburn locks ever look mispresentable? That day would never come.

"You smell good.."  
Hana said to him, taking in the scent of the AXE shower gel he used.  
Oh, The amusing magic of pheremones.

"I wish I could say the same to you."  
Sakai replied with a chuckle, saying it harmlessly.

"Alex is in my shower, so uhm, do you mind if I used yours?"  
Hana spoke with a light blush.

"Not at all, Hana-chan.."  
Sakai replied with a warm smile, welcoming her into his room.

( Sakai's P.O.V.)

He watched Hana walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and running a sat on the suade armchair that rested close to the balcony doors, smiling lightly. She was in his bathroom, beautifully naked, showering, yet still, their bond to one another remains the same since the start. As in, Hana does not belong to him. How cruel reality can really be. Sakai changed into light blue pajama pants and changed into a new robe. He watched the rain, gazing at each rapid droplet that ran down the glass door. He took into consideration that some of the present was his fault, and perhaps, he came off as too committed. Did she sense what he felt for her? and, maybe that alone screamed;

**_"I know we've only known eachother for 15 months, but marry me and be mine forever"_**

He laughed lowly at his own paranoia, feeling like an insecure teenage boy that knew nothing.  
Sakai has had many lovers so far in his lifetime, yet with Hana, it was as though love itself was brand new. A flavorful and painfully addictive fix, that knocked him down and, pulled him back up again. Perhaps, this is what being in love with someone felt like. he wasn't so familiar with it. Having a history of dissapointing relationships, it had once made him believe that women wanted nothing more than sex and money, and real commitment was left in the old days. But when all seemed written in stone, Hana entered into his life.

A beautiful young woman with the love of music, with the love of his language and culture, suddenly came to his country, to fufill her dreams and passion to become the person she wanted to be. The joy that emitted from her, and the timeless dedication that kept all of them going, it was more than enough to prove Hana was geniune. This woman wasn't at all a fabrication. Where she came from and who she is, none of it was swept under the rug.

On that rainy day that seemed so calm and easy going, when her past traumas were layed out on the table, when her insecurities and fears stood before him, and when she gripped his hand so tightly, he had awoken to see everything in vivid colors, a new reality remained in his sights.

But no one told the lovesick guitarist that this reality involved other men. When she came home that morning glowing from head to toe, wasn't that enough to capture her right then and there? When she met most wanted man in Japan, wasn't that enough to pull her away and catch her by the waist before she fell? When will it become enough to just confess what rages inside? What are these insecurities? What the hell is stopping you?

I'll tell you. Circumstances. The kind of circumstances that involve the risk of ruining the band. Oh. and the fear of rejection. Her rejection. Simple enough, right?

Sakai sat quietly, listening to Hana's shower. That alone, was more than enough to provoke a wonderful fantasy that would make his toes curl. As his mind drifted off to a hot day-dream with Hana's naked body before him, the shower had suddenly turned off. The guitarist could hear her few steps from the shower to the sink, then heard the roar of her blowdryer. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the bathroom door, longing to see through the other side of the locked barrier between his view and Hana.

Before he knew it, she came out of the bathroom dressed in the light pink bathrobe she had brought, holding the nightgown she wore before. Her chestnut hair was as kinky as ever, spreading over her perky breasts. Hana greeted Sakai with a smile, slowly walking towards him.

The guitarist broke away from his intoxicating daydream and returned to reality, rising to his feet non-chalantly. He felt the curvacious vocalist embrace him as if it were nothing, and he tried not think about how her perky breasts made spot-on contact with his chest through the fabric of her robe. How keen his sense of touch was now, and it was all her fault. Why did she have to be so desirable?

"Thanks. I really needed that shower."  
Hana said, sounding grateful to him.

"Heh, anytime, Hana-chan.."  
Sakai replied with a warm smile, gazing down at her.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room and spend some time with Alex.  
If the rain lets up later, we should all go out together somewhere, right?"  
Hana said.

"Sure. We are all starting to love Alex like family. Though I have to admit she's got fire, you know.. She's not afraid to speak her mind, or at least, so Keita's translations say.."  
Sakai replied, laughing dryly.

"Yeah, that's Alex for you. Mercilessly blunt. But we all love her."  
Hana spoke, smiling meekly as she spoke of her best friend.

{ Regular Shifting P.O.V }

Meanwhile in Hana's bedroom, Alex was out of the shower. Her hair air dried and wavy, wearing fresh pajamas consisting of a sky blue tank top and grey pajama pants-Much more casual and appropriate than the skimpy grey cotton night gown she threw on the that drunk hazy night, thinking to herself in the morning why the hell she packed something so intimate. Just when she was about to randomly assume Hana was showering with Sakai, Her cell phone text ringtone jingled. She eagerly picked up her phone with interest, seeing a flirtatious text message from Sato appear on the bright screen;

**from: Sato 08:23am**  
*- "Morning, angel. Meeting you last night was definatly something to remember. Even though we were intoxicated, I hope you weren't uncomfortable with my kiss. I just couldn't resist, and I apologize, Alex. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, call me . - Sato "-*

Alex felt herself suddenly blush, even smile! Reading the message over a few times, just to giggle over it! All from a text message-From Sato! Who could blame her? The tiny woman felt completely secure with everything she felt. Drunk or not, they still made a connection, and still have one. An insanely sexy man, texting her the next day? Where hangovers usually greeted you first thing in the morning? It was something to think about, but not to negatively obsess over in the least. Alex had a good feeling about Sato, and was she going to call him? Damn right.

It was starting to drizzle in Tokyo. Mana relaxed in the silence of his mansion, Sitting by his fireplace, reading a current Lolita Bible. Today was a day off, even for the Composing Producer.

He was comfortable in his dark blue silk robe, white button down shirt, and solid black lounge pants. He was feeling content, not having to think about work, or anything else worth being in the mood for. Before he knew it, he caught himself think of Hana. Her cuvacious body, and her series of different vocal moans. The mere reminiscing of her left the man's toes curled.

Kanon has never made him feel near satisfied. Perhaps it was her thin frame. She was too easy to lift, to easy  
to pull. Always was entirely willing. She wasn't a challenge. Hana was the exact opposite. Not being heavy in the least bit, her body was spectacular. Though his advances set the heat of the moment into action, Hana challenged him.

She wanted it bad, though, she was unmistakebly a tease. After disrobing her from head to toe, believing he had her right where he wanted her, she ran away from, heading upstairs to his to bedroom, stating her want for a chase. When he caught up with her, pinning her against the door frame, she managed to slip away from his grip, walking slowly to his king sized mattress, beckoning him with the passionate fury that lied in her emerald green eyes. When he tried to dominate her, she flipped him over when he least expected it, attacking with an amazingly paced, erection building missionary. When he had enough of losing, he pushed her off of his pleasured length, pinning her to the large headboard that was behind her.

Mana loved the innocent role she played when he was in control. Her bashful expressions, and her restrained, but loud moans. She even kissed his lips when he attempted to be rough with her neck. If any woman could be simultaniously sweet AND sexy, it was definitly her.

Mana felt his ever growing hard on throb in his pants. It was crazy, and all because of Hana. He had the option of pleasuring himself with his vastly talented hands, but craved more warmth. He knew he couldn't call Hana, for reasons he kept to himself, so he had to call Kanon. She was still an option, no matter how mad she claimed to be, he always got her to come back.

Picking up his cellphone, he speed dialed Kanon's number, waiting after 2 rings until he heard her pick up. She didn't sound enthusiastic to hear from him, but she didn't sound unhappy either.

"Mana-sama. I'm surpised to hear from you.."  
Kanon voice spoke from the other end.

"Don't be..I know I have been distant lately and I'm hoping I could fix things."  
Mana replied quickly, his sexual craving vastly growing.

"Mm..very well then. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Leave the door unlocked. "  
Kanon replied in the usual inviting tone of voice he was so used to hearing.

-* * *  
When Hana left Sakai's room, she went back to her own. She saw Alex comfotably laying on her king sized bed, seemingly unable to take her eyes off of her cellphone. The vocalist gave her an amused look, quite curious of the situation, though, the reason wasn't too hard to figure out. Alex was texting, but who? Should she take a guess?

"Eh..Morning. Didn't see you there.."  
Alex said to Hana, blushing lightly as she rested her phone on her lap.

"Ohayo. You seemed pretty occupied, huh?"  
Hana spoke with a smile, waiting for her response.

"Oh, yeah! Sato texted me, so I've been texting back..."  
Alex replied lowly, trying not to make much of the situation.

"Really? Sounds fun. Anything interesting happening?"  
Hana replied teasingly, trying not to assume anything as of yet.

"What? I have no idea what you mean by that.."  
Alex spoke quickly, picking up her phone when she heard it ring.

"Sure, okay.."  
The brunette said sarcastically.

"Mm..I'll be with you in a few. I'm in my room if you need me, alright?"  
Alex said as she sprang to her feet, waving her hand when she left Hana's room.

"Yeah, alright.."  
Hana replied lowly, watching her leave with intrigue.

Her friend seemed vastly interested. For privacy even? Good for her. She was happy for Alex, and hoped all would go well if Sato decided to get serious eventually. He seemed like a great guy, after all. Hana wanted to relax for the time being. She collapsed on her bed and turned her flat screen TV on.

The news came on, and it announced that the rain wouldn't let up until tomorrow. She flipped through the channels and stopped at another news station. When the reporter announced a recent story about Gackt, it immediatly caught her attention. It showed him at FERIA! Hana vaugely remembered paparazzi at the club when they got there, but she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings when they left the club, but did remember how much brighter outside seemed. The next clip the news showed was Gackt and Hana kissing passionatly in front of the red BWM that waited. Aas if to exaggerate things, the cameras zoomed in on Hana, giving her plenty of screen time to display how affectionate she was with the bleach blonde legend. Big, colorful, Japanese characters at the top of the screen read;

**"Yuudoku Garden [vo.] Hana: Gackt's new lover?" **As if she believed she were seeing things, the screen returned the reporter sitting at her news desk.

**"The new elegant yet edgy vocalist Hana was spotted in a wild lip lock with Gackt in front of local Tokyo club, FERIA! Are her and music legend Gackt in a committed relationship? Whatever else lies in store, we can say we know already that things between the two are GRADUALLY heating up!" **The reporter announced.

Hana shut the TV off, and rubbed the sides of her head. She felt exposed. A little humiliated. Even misrepresented. It was just kissing, but her stumbling all over him from intoxication really made the entire thing look raunchy and wild. She shouldn't care what any of the media thinks, at least until if it effects her record sales. Part of her even thought if Gackt would be angry at her. She hoped he wouldn't feel humiliated and exploited from her being so publicly affectionate. Hana knew she had to call him.

She waited about a half hour. Picking up her cellphone, she skimmed through her contacts until she found his number. She waited a few rings, trying not get so worked up over it. He answered.

"Hello?"  
Gackt asked.

"Uhm, h-hey, Gackt? i-it's Hana.."  
She replied quickly, stumbling over her words.

"Hey baby. I was just thinking about you. Didn't think you'd be up so early  
or else I would've called. Everything alright?  
He replied cooly.

"Uhm...have..you..have you the..seen the news?"  
Hana responded.

"Hm? Oh, that. Yeah. The media always milks every juicy detail they can get.  
No need to worry about anything, sweetheart."  
He spoke.

"Really? You're not angry at me? "  
Hana replied in surprise.

"No! Not at all. The media is crazy about me. Every time I'm spotted with a beautiful woman, they're like sharks. There's no need to worry. It won't hurt your career, either. If anything, it'll draw all the right attention, baby."  
He said to her.

"Oh, alright, That clears things up for sure, babe. And..beautiful, huh?"  
Hana flirted in reply, locking her bedroom door in case their phone conversation got any steamier.

-* * *  
At Mana's mansion, things were calming down. It was pouring outside, and the sky grew dark again. It was the kind of weather to stay inside and nap. Mana layed next to Kanon, sleeping silently. The petite cellist tried to sleep, but being so used to her 11 hour night of sleep, she was wide awake, even after the vigerous sack session she had. Her long, now flat, dyed red hair layed sprawled in a kinky mess around her all the way down past her tiny breasts. She was restless, so she got up and decided to go into Mana's den to play the cello he had kept for her there. She got dressed in her red lace undergarments and mid thigh length black gown that was wearing before. Walking down the spiral staircase, she headed for the cozy den.

Kanon didn't feel like putting on her stalkings, or shoes, so she was walked barefoot. When she spotted the shiny black cello, she began to walk towards it. Suddenly, the petite woman felt a something stab at her foot. She lowly yelped in slight pain before picking the item up. It was a silver necklace. It's charm was a flat silver heart. On the back of it read "Tiffany & co."

"This does not belong to Mana-sama..does it..."  
Kanon spoke aloud, knowing that Mana never wore American jewelery before.

"If this belongs to who I think it does, there's going to be hell to pay..."  
Kanon spoke aloud to herself, her eyes glaring at the necklace's heart charm.

-* * *  
Alex was in her room, laying on her bed, still on the phone with Sato. They were on the phone for over an hour, talking about practically everything. Their career, hopes, dreams, fantasies-but nothing much of sexual matter, But, they did indeed flirt. Sato figured out that Alex was very discreet when it came to intimacy. When he attempted to ask if she physically missed him, she would laugh it off and reply with a simple "yes.", and wouldn't go into any further detail. It didn't bother him, or turn him off in the least. He respected her, and knew if he wanted to get serious, he knew he had no right to complain about a single thing, not that there were reason to.

"So, angel. When do I have the honor of having you all to myself?"  
Sato asked suddenly, not really thinking through his choice of words.

"Ahah. You mean for dinner or in a bedroom?"  
Alex replied flirtatiously, playfully questioning him.

"If I play my cards right, maybe both?"  
Sato asked her, his tone with a hint of playfulness, awaiting her reaction.

"Time will tell. That's all I can say to you for now, hun."  
Alex responded through a smile, feeling her body tingle.

"Aw, that's all? You sure know how to tease a man, sweetheart."  
Sato replied.

"Keeps you intriguied, don't it?"  
Was all she said to that, giggling lowly.

Sakai wondered if Hana was asleep, and he really wanted her company again. Before he could knock on her door, he heard her giggle. He listened further and soon wished he hadn't. It was faint, but with his musician's ear, he could hear it all to vividly. She was moaning, even speaking though panting and moaning.

"You're so mean, Gackt Camui. Mmmm..S-so..mean.."  
Hana spoke, giggling lowly.

"What? Yes you are! Eh...well...you're not so mean anymore, considering you're not afraid to make some noise too... Hehe..yeah, you like that, don't you? Getting off on my voice? Taste of your own medicine, baby..Mmmn~"  
Hana said as she panted violently.

Sakai figured it out. She was on the phone with HIM. Having phone sex. Enjoying HIM. Moaning for HIM. It made his stomach turn, and anger slowly flowed through him. He knew she was going to be itnimate with him, but he'd never knew he would have to hear it for himself! As far as he was concerned, he despised Gackt.

Just some accomplished, famous pretty boy, hell, 40 years of age too. HE could advance on her and capture her heart without a problem. But why? Did Sakai not try hard enough? Did he wait too long to actually make a move? It didn;t matter right now. Nothing did. He stormed away from her door and went down the hall to his room. He rummaged through his jacket pockets and found the the tiny crumpled piece of paper that had a phone number on it. It was Kanako's number-The girl he socialized with at FERIA.

In a fit of anger and secret spite, he called her up and told her he wanted to take her out for a movie..and obviously more later. Kanako sounded delighted to hear from him, and so, she got ready and awaited him to pick her up. The guitarist got dressed into fresh clothes, and applied a good amount of cologne and deodorant. He teased his almost shoulder length layered hair at the ends, the way alot of women adored it. Grabbing his wallet and a box of cigarettes, he headed out of his room and off to the private elevator. The other 3 men that were in the entertainment room watched Sakai storm right past them, but before they could get a word in, he was already gone. They looked at eachother with confused expressions, wondering what was his deal.

Lighting a cigarette and heading out the hotel doors, he took a deep long drag, surpressing his ever growing anger and jealousy. He needed to let it all out harmlessly someway, and he knew he was going to have fun the rest of the day, and nothing and no one could get in his way. "Kanako. Kanako. Kanako. Kanako. Kanako." He said aloud to himself, knowing he had to memorize the girl's name. He had to forget about all about Hana for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Time had went by during the rainy day. It was already **8:12pm **in Tokyo. A panting Sakai layed sprawled out naked in a large hotel bed. The young woman he met at FERIA, Kanako, was in a straddling position between his legs, mercilessly giving him a blow job. The pleasured guitarist groaned lowly, staring up at the ceiling, not saying a word. As hard as he tried not to, he thought of Hana the entire time. The only thing that reminded him Hana wasn't pleasuring him was Kanako's long, straight hair that lightly brushed against his shaft and legs while she moved.

Frequently she came up for air and leaned up to kiss at Sakai's neck and earlobe, her thin legs lightly pinning his hips. Her soft voice echoed in his ear as she kept seductivly asking if he liked what she was doing.

He mumbled "yes" each time she asked, closing his eyes as if he wanted to be somewhere else. By now his rage over Gackt had simmered, but slight depression was it's substitute. He felt like he could've acted sooner, and regretted that he hadn't. None of it was fair. He tried to think positive. Maybe Hana's new relationship wouldn't last. Maybe, eventually, she would get bored of Gackt. Maybe they would never fall in love. He hoped for all of that, so once everything was clear, he could finally make his move. He reminIsced the sight of Hana in a towel, then in her bathrobe. He knew without a doubt that underneath those materials, she was incredible from head to toe. How he longed to feel her large breasts, then slide his palm down to her delicate lower back, and fondle her even lower until his hands got enough, which would probably take all night.

He gasped loudly when he reached his orgasm, still in Kanoko's grip, he released it inside her mouth, which she swallowed proudly. He had forgotten about Kanako for that moment, and moaned out Hana's name quite clearly. Kanako couldn't believe she heard someone else's name, and it deeply insulted her. She got up and put her clothes on, glaring at Sakai in a fit of anger as he layed there panting.

"Hana? I can't fucking believe you were thinking about someone else! Lose my number, you bastard!"  
She yelled, taking her purse and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Mana had awoken, finding his bed empty. He threw on a silk robe and went downstairs, finding Kanon in the music den, playing a fast paced song on the cello he hadn't heard suprisingly enjoyed it, never seeing Kanon compose something so dark before.

Her thin fingers glided from string to string, holding lower and lower notes with several vibratos.  
The song itself sounded like an introduction to some tragic story. Slow at first, but fast paced as the melody grew stronger. When she stopped playing, Mana walked into the room, clapping lowly. The red haired cellist faked a smile to him, rising to her feet while resting the brown cello to the side. Before he had the chance to embrace the petite woman, She stepped back and took the necklace she found out of her pocket. She showed Mana the silver necklace, it's charm dangled in a circle as she gripped it tightly.

"Who's is this? I found it on the floor of this room. You don't wear American jewelery."  
Kanon spoke, her angry deep brown eyes locking onto his as she awaited an answer.

"Ah, that's...Hana-san's. She...came here to discuss business with me. I remember her taking off her necklace because she wasn't feeling comfortable. I didn't notice it, but she must've dropped it." Mana responded with a blank stare, his voice having no detectable emotion.

"Really? Business? What about?"  
Kanon asked, seeming curious as she kept her anger under control.

"She was considering me to produce a song for her and the band...but...it's still undecided. She loves my work, but hasn't discussed the matter with band yet.."  
He replied on que, making sure Kanon didn't suspect him of anything.

"Ah, really. Alright, darling. I was..just wondering."  
Kanon spoke softly, pulling off a calm reaction to him.

The petite cellist turned around and placed the necklace on the oak desk. Mana came close behind her. She allowed him to embrace her, and they had sex all over again, this time, on the expensive floor rug in front of the fireplace. Kanon allowed herself to savor Mana's passion for now. As she focused on being fondled and mercilessly thrusted into, she began to plan her perfect revenge on that filthy American woman. She knew if they didn't sleep together, she was there for some sort of personal leasure. Mana never allowed future clients in his mansion, and that's something she knew for a fact. She knew if she wanted to have Mana all to herself, she had to make sure Hana stayed away from him. Personally.

Hana layed comfortably naked in Gackt's bed, panting wildly to recover from her intense orgasm. Gackt held her tightly to his built chest, grateful that she had finally said yes to his invitation.  
He begged her to come over so he can show her the overflowing passion he needed to give to her. She didn't want to at first because of the rain and also leaving Alex alone with the guys, but Gackt eventually convinced her, and she didn't regret it.

Hana remembered not seeing Sakai with the other guys in the entertainment room, and with his bedroom door being wide open, she knew he wasn't there. She was curious as to where he might have went out to, and for the past half hour, she felt a strange feeling of guilt that she couldn't determine the reason of.

Gackt sat up and leaned his back against the headboard, helping Hana up to lay against her back against his chest. He kissed her neck quite a few times, quickly learning it was a favorite spot of hers. She moaned lowly and turned to face him, running a hand through his bleach blonde bed hair as she kissed his lips. He embraced her afterwards.

"I'm so happy you decided to come, baby."  
Gackt's sensual deep tone danced through her as he spoke.

"Me too, babe. Let's hope this sudden choice we made  
will welcome our meaningful beggining."  
Hana whispered against his ear.

"Mm, we made the choice of making love together,  
so we're in this together. You're mine and I'm yours, sweetheart."  
He whispered against her lips before they began kissing again, melting into round two.

After Mana and Kanon recovered, they went back upstairs to the bedroom to rest. Kanon was fast asleep, laying close to a wide awake Mana. He held the remote to his flat screen wall mounted tv that was a in front of him, turning it on to catch up on the news. A celebrity news program rerunned the report of the Gackt sighting at FERIA. Just when Mana was about to change the channel,

he heard Hana's name, then saw the clip of the two passionatly kissing in front of the club. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wasn't angry, or jealous. But he did feel a strange sense of insecurity. Hana was a creaure that indeed interested him, and now, knowing she's having a relationship with his ex co-worker made him feel unsatisfied. He stared at the clip, smiling deviously as he stroked Kanon's hair.

Sakai got up from the bed and got dressed, gathering his leather jacket and wallet. He left the hotel and went into the car that awaited him in front. His chocolate brown eyes stared out of the car window. The rain had seemingly subsided for now. He didn't have any type of reaction to Kanako's sudden exit. He knew them parting on a bad note was for the best, since he was practically using her anyway. Once he arrived at the hotel, he went straight to his bedroom without a word to anyone. He didn't care where Hana was or what she was doing at the moment, as he just didn't want to think about her for the rest of the night. He went into his knightstand drawer and took out a package of nyquil. Though he planned on saving it for a sick day, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

The guitarist chugged down at his water bottle that was on the stand and swallowed the two neon liquid gells.  
He had forgotten to lock his door, so Mizu entered his room after knocking. The dazed guitarist weakly looked up at the drummer, asking him what he wanted. The bleach blonde informed him that their manager has requested the band to attend a private party with their record company and their neighboring record company, Defstar. Sakai yawned and sat up, remembering he had to change out of his clothes once Mizu left. He didn't think much of the news, since the pill was taking gradual effect. The bleach blonde drummer stared at him blankly.

"You do realize Defstar is interested in promoting us, right?"  
Mizu asked the dazed Sakai.

"Yeah, that's great. Tell me more tomorrow.."  
Sakai replied with a yawn.

"Sure. Get some rest, Sakai-kun.."  
Mizu replied, worried about his fellow band member.

When Mizu left the room Sakai locked his door, making sure no one else would bother him. He unzipped his jeans and threw them in the corner. He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it to the side, then shut his lights off. He got into bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, and comfortably settled in.

Meanwhile in the entertainment room, Alex was sitting with the guys at the bar counter,  
Keita standing by to translate.

"Did you tell him about the party thing?"  
Alex asked Mizu.

"Yes, but he was so tired I didn't get the chance to tell him about Mana-sama."  
Mizu replied.

"..What about him?"  
The tiny blonde asked.

"He works with Defstar. He's the one that requested the meeting.  
He wants us to collaborate on a song he's working on with Kanon Wakeshima.."  
Mizu spoke.

Alex nodded, remembering Hana had spent the night with the Producer, and how Sakai knew it.  
She hoped nothing would go wrong, since she was allowed to attend the party with Hana and the band. But mostly, she hoped Sakai was going to be alright. She also remembered Hana's absence, but knew where she went. Her friend certainly didn't lack when it came to her sex life. She just wondered how Sakai was going to take it. Thinking of Hana reminded her of the tension she spoke about Kanon. Though everything seemed fine, Alex had an ominous feeling something big was going to soon happen.

"Mm..I should call Hana and let her know about the event. It's 3 days away after all."  
said Mizu, walking over to the other side of the large room, sitting at one of the leather couches.

He took out his phone and called Hana. He awaited for her to pick up. Her phone was in her purse that was on the floor of Gackt's bedroom, in clear view since it was next to the pile of her clothes.  
Hana sat up when she heard it ring, excusing herself for a moment to take the call. She stepped outside of his bedroom, answering her phone.

"Hello?"  
She asked.

"Hana. It's Mizu. I just wanted to let you know that Defstar has requested us to atten their private party three days from now. They're willing to promote us."  
Mizu replied on the other end.

"Wow, really? That's amazing. Any catch involved?"  
Hana replied.

"Yes, actually. Mana-sama is involved."  
Mizu said.

"...Mana-sama..."  
Hana said after a long pause.

"Yes. He's interested in a collaboration with us and Kanon Wakeshima for her new album. He, Kanon, and the record company wish to discuss it with all of us. It's a mandatory thing we have to attend."  
Mizu responded.

"Ah...alright then... I'll be home tonight or tomorrow morning, ok? Bye."  
Hana said before she hung up.

_"Damn. It's going to be awkward seeing that stuck up bitch again..but I'm sure she'll be well behaved around Mana." _Hana thought to herself, a bit nervous about the whole thing. She walked back into the bedroom, laying next to Gackt. He embraced her from behind and gently massaged her shoulders, sensing that she seemed stressed.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?"  
Gackt asked her.

"Yeah, I guess..I just have to attend a party with the band in three days.  
Defstar and Mana want to promote us."  
Hana replied lowly, enjoying his firm and gentle grip.

"Hah. Haven't seen that bastard since 1998. Mm..I hope all goes well. With his name asociated with you, your album will attract even more fans."  
Gackt replied.

Hana laughed at his first comment, remembering the falling out he had with Malice Mizer that no one to this day can confirm why. She loved how he eased her without much effort, and it really meant alot to her. The only thing that still bothered her was Kanon.

She knew Kanon hated her, and she was almost dreaded working with her. She just didn't want to think about it for a while. She stroked Gackt's perfect chest, feeling his amazing abs. She felt his erect length poke up between her legs when she pressed her large naked breasts against him. His strong arms scooped her up as he layed her down on the bed, situating on top of her without missing a kissing beat. They indulged in one another, kissing passionately, making love all over again. It was clear Hana wasn't going home tonight.


End file.
